Ipahápe
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Una conferencia, tres parejas... algunas cosas por fin tienen que pasar. Contenido clasificación M adultos en algunos capítulos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Ipahápe!**

_Por Macgirl y NikkyScully_

**Titulo: **Ipahápe!

**Autores:** Macgirl, NikkyScully

**Categoría: **Crossover X Files, SG1, JAG, humor, romance.

**Tiempo: **6ta temporada de X-Files, 7ta temporada de Stargate SG-1 antes de Grace!

Publicado por primera vez en 2005

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfic **contiene algunas escenas NO Aptas para menores.** Han sido advertidos, luego no quiero problemas y quejas, quien sea menor, o no guste de estos temas de contenido sexual, queda avisado.

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner y todo lo relacionado a The X Files pertenece a la FOX, a Chris Carter y a 1013 Productions. Stargate, SG-I, y todos los otros personjes de la serie STARGATE SG-1 son propiedad de Gekko Film Corp. Los nombres y todo lo demás propiedad de MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp., Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions, y Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. JAG es propiedad de la Paramount, CBS y de Donald P. Bellisario. No intentamos infringir ninguna norma, ni ninguna regla. Suficiente tenemos con que quienes las infrinjan sean los chicos y las chicas del fanfic, quienes por cierto lo están necesitando con urgencia.

**Introducción: **este es el primer intento que hacemos de escribir un relato de tipo crossover. Esto implica que no solo será protagonizado por Mulder y Scully, sino también por otros personajes, en este caso, pertenecientes a dos series, y en los cuales hemos visto una gran cantidad de similitudes y puntos en común con los dos agentes del FBI. Se trata de Harm y Mac, los protagonistas de JAG, una serie que narra los sucesos en el servicio de dos abogados militares, y de Sam y Jack, protagonistas de Stargate SG-1, una serie que narra las aventuras y viajes de un grupo de exploradores espaciales que cruzan un portal llamado Stargate. Se preguntaran, ¿y que pueden tener en común?. Pues básicamente una gran UST, o tensión sexual no resuelta, tal y cual la conocemos en The X-Files durante casi toda la serie. Igual que Mulder y Scully, debido a cuestiones del trabajo y reglamentos, no han podido llegar más allá de una relación de trabajo y amistad. Ahí es donde entramos nosotras, tratando a como dé lugar, de resolverles esta situación a los seis. ¿Moriremos en el intento….?

Esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.

_**A la memoria de mi abuela, y mis antepasados Guaranies.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Washington DC Edifico Edgar J. Hoover Oficinas del FBI

Tan pronto llegaran.

Esa era lo orden que había sobre su escritorio esta mañana.

Debían presentarse a la oficina de Skinner con suma urgencia, y Mulder como siempre fue el primero en llegar y el primero en enterarse.

Apenas se acomodaba cuando entró Scully a la oficina, entonces subieron a prisa, para ver de qué se trataba esta vez.

Skinner fue directo al punto y por su mirada y el tono de su voz, esta vez, no tenían forma de escaparse, en especial Mulder.

- ¿La Primera Dama? - dijo Scully que aun no se odia creer lo que Skinner le decía.

- Si Agente Scully, la Primera Dama en persona presidirá esta serie de conferencias y talleres, y han pedido que se envíe al mejor equipo de trabajo mixto que tengamos, según sus cifras, esos son ustedes dos -

-Eh... señor- intervino Mulder.- Estoy muy seguro de que existen mejores parejas mixtas o equipos que nosotros. No creo que nosotros seamos útiles allá..

- Mulder no creo que este entendiendo de que se trata todo esto, están realizando un reconocimiento a las mejores mujeres dentro de cada uno de los estamentos de gobierno y militares - y mirando con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo a Scully continuó su explicación - la Agente Scully se ha ganado este reconocimiento, las otras divisiones lo saben bien, además, ustedes llevan suficiente tiempo trabajando juntos como para comprobar el otro asunto general de las conferencias, la importancia del trabajo en equipos mixtos -

Skinner tomó aire antes de continuar, y levantó la mano para evitar que Mulder le interrumpiera.

Mientras tanto, Scully trató de ocultar una sonrisa al ver la expresión en la cara de Mulder.

- Yo los conozco Mulder, ustedes se conocen, sé que puedo confiar en que harán un buen trabajo representándonos allá... siéntase orgulloso de tener a su lado a una de las mejores Agentes de este edificio -

-Y lo estoy señor, bastante orgulloso- dijo mirando a Scully, brindándole una sonrisa halagadora y luego miro a Skinner.- Scully y yo nos conocemos perfectamente, me conoce a la perfección, ella conoce este trabajo como ninguna otra, conoce los Expedientes X tanto como yo y creo que ella no necesita un reconocimiento para saber algo que ya sabe- expuso Mulder seriamente, explicándole que no había razones para irse de viaje

- No voy a discutirlo con usted Mulder, es una orden directa - le dijo Skinner en su mejor tono de mando - irá a esa conferencia, participará de las actividades programadas, no se meterá en problemas y lo más importante - dijo haciendo una pausa para enfatizar el asunto - no meterá en problemas a la Agente Scully, o yo mismo me encargaré de usted cuando regrese, ¿¡Está claro!? -

Scully ya sabía que esto sucedería. Ella sabía que Mulder detestaba esta clase de cosas, y Skinner también los sabía. Nada tenía que ver si Mulder apreciaba su trabajo o si pensaba que ella merecía ir, por él, ella bien podía irse sola.

-Señor, sin ánimos de ofenderlo ¿A caso le ha preguntado a la Agente Scully si desea ir?- le pregunto a Skinner, pensando que tal vez lo sacaría de tal embrollo y que tal vez ella no quisiera irse de viaje a una tonta conferencia realizada por la boba de la primera dama.

Scully no lo sacaría del apuro esta vez, porque ella quería ir, aunque fuese para descansar un par de días y cambiar de ambiente.

- Señor, yo no tengo ningún problema con seguir sus ordenes - dijo ella evitando ampliar el comentario y molestar con eso a Mulder.

El mundo se abría bajo los pies del Agente Mulder y se lo tragaba, para luego engullirlo. La Agente Scully, Scully, su Scully no lo apoyaba. Pero si él tenía razón, eso suponía y odiaba que ella esta vez decidiera llevarle la contraria.

Pero como era una orden directa de la Casa Blanca no podía seguir protestando. Si lo hacia le costaba su trabajo, los Expedientes X, la verdad y lo más importante para él, Scully. Así que como niño regañado no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer las órdenes, aunque le pesara.

- De acuerdo, si las cosas son así, nos iremos tan pronto usted lo disponga señor - le comunicó a su jefe, pero no con su mejor cara, estaba que explotaba por dentro y eso a Scully le hacia gracia.

- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse - los dos se levantaron y llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina.

- y Mulder... - dijo Skinner llamando de nuevo la atención de sus agentes, que voltearon a verlo - relájese un poco esta vez - le dijo tratando de calmar un poco el mal genio con que había quedado.

***************

Cheyenne Mountain Complex Comando SGC Colorado Springs

El Comando Stargate o SGC veía a diario muchas cosas extrañas. Después de todo, viajar por el universo, atravesando el Stargate para conocer nuevos mundos no era una línea de trabajo precisamente común.

De los varios grupos de exploradores con que cuenta el comando, el SG1 es el primero y más importante de todos, a pesar de que sus cuatro miembros son tan diferentes entre si. Todos ellos fueron llamados a la oficina de quien daba las órdenes en el equipo.

Una vez que estuvieron todos los miembros del grupo SG1 sentados alrededor de su escritorio, el Coronel O'Neill empezó a hablar.

- Carter y yo hemos sido llamados a participar en estas… conferencias… en… - Jack observaba el papel con las instrucciones detalladas que el General Hammond les había entregado, sin embargo esto de explicar las cosas no era lo suyo -… Carter… - dijo haciendo un ademán para que ella prosiguiera.

Su primer oficial al mando, la Mayor Samantha Carter sonrió ligeramente, acostumbrada como estaba a evitarle esa clase de problemas al Coronel, tomo la palabra y empezó a explicarle los detalles de su siguiente misión a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Verán, hay una conferencia muy importante en la Florida, que está siendo organizada directamente por la oficina de la Primera Dama de la nación, y a la cual hemos sido llamados a ir -

Sam hizo una breve pausa y observó el comportamiento del Coronel O'Neill, demasiado serio como para ser realista, quien al encontrarse con su mirada sonrió y se encogió de hombros resignado.

- ¿Solamente ustedes dos? - preguntó Daniel Jackson acomodándose inquieto las gafas.

- Si, porque es un asunto militar, y no podemos enviar al equipo completo si de él forman parte un civil y un alienígena - dijo Sam sonriéndole a Teal'c al hacer este último comentario.

- Comprendo bien Mayor Carter - respondió este asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y porque los han llamado? ¿De qué se trata? - continuó preguntando Daniel.

Jack hizo un sonido de burla, algo como una risa irónica.

- Porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer - le respondió a Daniel mientras jugaba con un pequeño modelo de avión que decoraba una repisa.

- Coronel… - dijo Carter con su tono de voz más amable - esto es importante para las fuerzas armadas en general… verás Daniel, se trata de una serie de conferencias en todo el país, en las que se tratará el tema de la mujer dentro de los estamentos del gobierno, por lo mismo, han sido llamadas a participar todas las divisiones de las fuerzas armadas -

- Equipos mixtos - dijo Jack desde su punto apoyado en una esquina de la oficina

Sam lo observó de nuevo, definitivamente no era su idea de pasar un buen fin de semana, pero siendo una orden directa no tenía nada más que hacer. Y no porque no lo hubiese intentado, sino porque el General Hammond le había dejado muy en claro que seguiría la reglas en esta ocasión.

Daniel los miró a los dos, primero a Jack y luego a Sam - Pero hay muchos otros equipos mixtos en la montaña, es decir, ¿Por qué ustedes? -

Sam se quedó en silencio y Jack tomó la palabra, caminando de nuevo hasta el borde del escritorio, está vez con algo menos de molestia en el tono de su voz.

- Porque tenemos a la mejor de todas las mujeres de la base - dijo sonriéndole a Sam, quien agachó un poco la cabeza y se sonrojó - nada de eso Carter, es cierto y lo sabes, sino dime ¿quién fue la última en recibir una medalla de parte del Presidente? -

- Yo señor, pero no creo que… - sin embargo Jack no la dejó terminar la frase

- Es por eso y porque saben que no meterás la pata si alguien pregunta que es lo que hacemos acá -

Se miraron, y él acabó con los futuros argumentos de Sam sin siquiera decir una palabra.

- ¿Y en donde se van a quedar?, vamos Sam, dame los detalles al menos, ya que no puedo ir a acompañar a la mujer más lista de la base… - dijo Daniel sonriéndole y acentuando un gesto pícaro con sus cejas -

Sam no pudo evitar sonreírle, incluso Teal'c dejó escapar una sonrisa muy a su estilo. Únicamente a Jack no le causó mucha gracia el comentario.

- Bien, salimos mañana, nos quedaremos en el Orlando Royal Suites, es el Centro Internacional de convenciones donde se realizarán las actividades. Hay una serie de conferencias y talleres…. - y Sam continuó contándole a sus compañeros lo que harían durante esos cuatro días en Orlando.

***************

Aeropuerto Internacional de Washington 05000 ZULU

Un día como cualquier otro, vuelos llegan, vuelos se van, personas entrando, personas saliendo, altavoces, avisos, cansancio, perdida de equipaje.

La simplicidad de un aeropuerto, a Harmon Rabb le parecería muy divertido estar ahí si fuera uno de esos pilotos que entran por la zona de embarque y se encargaran de volar cualquier avión que este en la pista, pero no; esos aviones no son Tomcat, lamentablemente.

Se aburría a muerte, bueno empezó a aburrirse desde el momento que el Almirante Shegwidden les había ordenado a él y a su compañera a asistir a una conferencia fuera de Virginia, o de Washington.

No le gustaba la idea, conferencias, talleres, primera dama, era un comandante de la fuerza área de los Estados Unidos y un destacado abogado militar, no un embajador o un primer ministro y todo le parecía más patético ya que a su compañera le hacía ilusión ir a dicha conferencia.

Ella se sentaba junto a él en la zona de embarque ofreciéndole un vaso con café. Él ni siquiera dio las gracias.

- Harm, podrías quitar esa cara. No te van a fusilar- le pidió la Coronel Sarah Mackenzie con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Prefiero que me juzguen, me quiten mis insignias y me fusilen antes de hacer lo que nos ha pedido el Almirante - decía con cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué tienes contra esa conferencia Harm?- le pregunto sin entender los motivos de su enfado.

- ¡Me voy a aburrir!- se quejó notoriamente

- Debes tener una mejor excusa que esa Harm. Estaremos en un lindo hotel, disfrutando de unos días con la agradable compañía de personas iguales a nosotros- le explico tratando de cambiar su mal genio.

- La primera dama esta aburrida y tiene deseos de jugar con los empleados- dijo en forma de defensa.

- Harm estás hablando de la esposa del jefe de estado- le regaño.

- Ella no firma mis cheques.

- A ti no te molesta el viaje, lo que te molesta el motivo por el cual se hacen las conferencias. Te molesta que la Primera Dama esté tomando en cuenta a las mujeres dentro del gobierno y quiera reconocer la buena labor que efectuamos. Me ofendes Harm- se quejo Mac.

- Ah no chica ninja… no uses esa técnica conmigo. Esto no se trata de machismo, porque yo reconozco que eres la mejor en el JAG, tienes tus meritos y sabes cómo sacarme de cada lió- diciendo eso en voz muy baja logro hacer sonreír a Mac.- ¿Lo que no me explico es porque necesitan mi presencia allá?

- Porque somos un equipo chico volador, yo no hago el trabajo sola; tengo a mi apoyo. Tú. Y eso también la Primera Dama lo quiere reconocer. Así que Harm levanta ese ánimo y diviértete.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 126 con destino a Orlando, Florida por favor abordar por la puerta 315- anunciaban por uno de los altavoces del gran aeropuerto.

- Ese es nuestro vuelo- le informo Mac.- ¿Y bien, vas a tratar de cambiar ese ánimo?

- Bueno…- expresó no muy seguro. - Te prometo que te divertirás a lo grande- expreso alegremente. - De acuerdo- Harm le brindo una de esas grandes sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Se pusieron de pie a un con los cafés en mano y mientras se dirigían a la puerta de embarque, arrastraban sus habituales maletas de viaje.

****************


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Orlando Royal Suites Orlando, Florida 11:10 am_

Todos los asistentes a la conferencia fueron llegando conforme a lo planeado. La organización tenía todo listo para comenzar al día siguiente.

Mulder y Scully arribaban al lugar donde se hospedarían por los siguientes cuatro días. Él no tenía muy buena expresión, ella lucia algo cansada.

El viaje en si no había estado tan mal, pero el cambio de clima los estaba asfixiando, y tener que estar muy bien vestido según el código de la oficina no ayudaba en nada.

- Tenia la Primera Dama que hacer una de sus obras de caridad para nosotros venir a hospedarnos aquí. En realidad tiene buen gusto, pero debió escoger otro estado, aquí me cocino Scully - se quejó Mulder que ya había entrado al salón y al que no le pasó desapercibido que un número considerable de personas llevaban uniformes militares.- He muerto y me han castigado- expreso azorado.

- No empieces con esto de nuevo Mulder - dijo Scully caminando lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor la amplia y hermosa recepción del hotel

- No voy a dejar que te pases cuatro días quejándote, no lo digo más - y Scully se detuvo en su marcha, lo miró y al ver su expresión, continuó con un poco menos de agresividad en su voz - acostúmbrate y disfruta de todo esto Mulder que, solo Dios sabe cuando lo volveremos a tener - le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de 1000 vatios marca Scully y siguió caminando.

- Espera Scully - le llamó Mulder que se había quedado en medio del salón descolocado por la sonrisa que le había brindado Scully, ella sonreía poco, pero cuando lo hacia Mulder flotaba. La siguió hasta el recibidor donde ella ya se disponía a pedir habitación.- Scully ¿Lo notaste?

- ¿Qué? - le dijo ella intrigada por el cambio de actitud de Mulder.

Scully se asombró por un segundo, y luego volvió a sonreírle, aunque no como antes lo hizo.

- Mulder, tal vez si cada caso que tenemos contara con un hotel 5 estrellas como este... - y dio la vuelta para registrarse con la señorita en el mostrador, donde parecía concentrarse media fuerza armada del país.

Mulder se sentía disminuido ante tantos uniformes, de cierta manera le molestaba. Era algo natural, un agente federal jamás se llevaba bien con alguien de la milicia y mucho menos Mulder, que siempre se metía en problemas con ellos.

Con la mirada buscaba a alguien que le explicara la concurrencia de militares en el hotel.

Un hombre de mediana edad se cruzo frente a él, llevaba una identificación que rezaba "conferencista encargada" se dirigía hacia los ascensores cuando Mulder decidió seguirlo entre la multitud y logró acercarse antes de que se subiera en el transporte ya mencionado.

- Disculpe, soy el agente Fox Mulder del FBI y quisiera...

- Buenos días agente Mulder, bienvenido a Orlando ¿Ya se le ha asignado su habitación?- saludo y pregunto sin dejar que Mulder hablara.

- Aun no, pero...

- Solo tiene que ir a recepción y pedirla, se le entregara la llave inmediatamente, los encargados de la recepción del Orlando Royal son muy eficientes- le informo tal caballero volviendo a interrumpirlo.

- Eso lo tengo claro, yo solo deseo hacerle una pregunta- dijo Mulder finalmente mirando así la identificación del sujeto...- Sr. Tiner,

- ¿Por qué los militares llevan uniforme?- su propia pregunta le pareció absurda y lo era al notar la cara de incredulidad del Sr. Tiner.- Disculpe, en realidad quería saber ¿Por qué se les permite usarlos? Tan solo es una conferencia y taller y creo que los pocos agentes federales que estamos aquí nos sentimos algo incómodos

- Agente Mulder. Estas personas acaban de llegar desde diferentes puntos del país y como tal siempre viajan en uniformes- le explico.- Pierda cuidado.-

- Si, pero creo que sería mejor que no los llevaran- le dijo Mulder ya un poco molesto.

- Me va a disculpar Agente Mulder pero tengo una reunión que atender. El almuerzo lo sirven en media hora, que lo disfrute - dijo mientras entraba al ascensor y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse

-Pero, pero, pero es que....- las puertas se cerraron y Mulder no podía quejarse. Volvió a quedar maltrecho como la última vez.

Scully terminó el proceso de registro y recibió las llaves de ambas habitaciones, pero cuando giró buscando a Mulder, no lo encontró donde lo había dejado.

- Ya empezaste Mulder... - susurró para sí misma, mientras tomaba su maleta y se la entregaba al botones que le acompañaría hasta sus habitaciones, esto del buen servicio era muy agradable, pensó.

Decidida a no dejarse dañar el rato, Scully lo buscó con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta la zona de los elevadores, igual él le había dejado su equipaje, así que era su problema si desaparecía tan temprano. Por fin lo ubicó cerca de una de las puertas cerradas y sin darse cuenta suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mulder?, ya tengo las llaves...- dijo entregándole la que le correspondía - 505 y 504, tenemos el tiempo justo de subir y dejar las cosas antes de que empiece el almuerzo de bienvenida.... por cierto, toma, aquí está el folleto con la programación y las actividades a realizar, incluyendo la hora y el sitio - el elevador aún no aparecía y Mulder no tenía muy buen aspecto que digamos.

-Solo hablaba con el Sr. Tiner, uno de los encargados de dicha conferencia- tomo el folleto sin deseos.- Solo quería saber porque a ellos se les permite usar uniformes aquí - le comentaba con cierto recelo.

Cuando lo veía comportarse así, Scully sentía ganas de abrazarlo. Él no se daba cuenta lo sexy que era cuando se portaba como un chico pataletoso.

- Mulder... ellos no usarán uniforme durante todo el evento... - ella había crecido entre uniformes y cosas militares, nada de esto le era extraño, sino más bien familiar, pero sabía bien que Mulder no había tenido nunca buenas relaciones con los militares - es solo por hoy, mientras se da inicio a la conferencia, confía en mí, se porque te lo digo... - en ese momento el elevador se abrió y una pareja de oficiales de la fuerza aérea salió del ascensor.

Scully subió al elevador, seguida de Mulder, detrás de ellos el botones con el equipaje.

- El resto de la programación es con ropa informal Mulder, estamos en Orlando, nadie aguantaría el uniforme con este calor - le dijo Scully sonriéndole y a esto, Mulder le contestó con otra sonrisa.

****************

Era verano en Florida y aunque era un verano hermoso el calor era verdaderamente sofocante y quienes vivían allí o estaban de visita no lo dejaban de notar. El hotel Orlando Royal Suites estaba ese día mas en movimiento que de costumbre militares y agentes del FBI se reunían ahí para celebrar una conferencia presidida por Laura Bush, la Primera Dama.

Un taxi color amarillo se estacionaba cerca de la fuente de agua principal del hotel que daba hacia la puerta de entrada del lugar. Un miembro del cuerpo de marines y otro de la naval de los Estados Unidos se bajaban del coche.

-¿No te parece hermoso Harm?- pregunto Mac al observar la belleza del complejo. -Si, pero hace calor- comento sofocado su compañero. -Ya se te quitara.

El taxista que había sacado las maletas del portaequipajes del auto se las entregaba a los dos militares. Harm le pago el servicio y este retiro. Caminaron hasta la entrada del hotel y al ver a tantos militares a su alrededor se sintieron como en casa.

Un capitán y un teniente que caminaban en dirección opuesta a Harm y a Mac les hicieron el saludo militar debido a que tenían rangos menores a los de ellos y estos les devolvieron el saludo con igual seriedad.

-¿Estás segura de que salimos de Norfolk?- pregunto Harm con cierta burla. -No hay duda de ello ¿A caso olvidas que no seremos los únicos aquí?- le pregunto ante su pregunta inicial. -No, claro que no. Tengo hambre- comunico con la frente fruncida.

-Faltan diez minutos y treinta segundos para la hora del almuerzo- le dijo sin mirar su reloj, Mac era una experta del tiempo, tenía un don para ello que a Harm siempre le sorprendía.- Comeremos pronto. -Bueno, gracias por el dato. Ahora debemos ir a recepción y pedir nuestras habitaciones. Tú me prometiste diversión y la quiero ahora- le dijo en forma de recordatorio.

-Puedo decir que tanto sol volando Tomcat te han fundido el cerebro.

Y Harm la miro con cierta molestia ante su broma poco adecuada. Pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, siempre le gustaban los momentos en que podía gastarle una broma y sobre todo cuando tocaba el punto más sensible de Harm, un vuelo en un Tomcat.

El con cierta prisa la tomo por un brazo y prácticamente la llevo a rastras a la recepción. Cuando quería, se comportaba como un niño. De eso no había duda.

****************

Impecablemente vestido en su uniforme azul de gala, pero a punto de desesperarse, Jack O'Neill aguardaba frente a la puerta de la habitación 515.

Ya había dejado su equipaje en su habitación y esperaba a que Carter hiciera lo mismo para poder bajar al salón donde servirían el almuerzo.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño de la situación, el solo hecho de llegar a un hotel tan lujoso le incomodaba, aunque al parecer Carter estaba pasándola muy bien.

Hacía mucho rato que no lo veía sonreír tanto, y vaya que le encantaba su sonrisa.

- Listo señor - dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta al salir.

- Ya era hora, vamos - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el elevador con ella siguiéndolo - me estoy muriendo del hambre -

Ella no pudo más que sonreírle.

- Espero que esto no se extienda demasiado - dijo ella mientras caminaban.

- ¿Porque lo dices?, tú eras la mas entusiasmada con todo el asunto - le respondió Jack gesticulando con las manos.

- Es que estoy algo cansada, señor… -

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta del elevador y ella oprimió el botón para llamarlo.

- Carter… quiero pedirte un favor que espero no tenga que convertir en una orden directa - le dijo con una ligera sonrisa - por favor, por estos días, no mas señor ni Coronel ni nada de eso…-

Ella lo miró y vio como su sonrisa cambió hasta volverse algo más seria.

- ¿Jack? - él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír

- ¿Sam? - ella imitó su movimiento anterior

- Pero solo cuando estemos solos… y tendrás que tenerme paciencia porque es difícil acostumbrarse - le dijo ella sonriéndole mientras observaba que su transporte acababa de llegar.

- Por supuesto Sam, por supuesto - le dijo mientras se acomodaba recostado contra la pared interna del elevador y volvía a su expresión de seriedad fingida.

Ella oprimió el botón del primer piso y el elevador empezó a descender.

- Después de esto podemos cambiarnos a ropa de civil, ¿cierto? - preguntó Jack después de un par de minutos de observarla en silencio, aprovechando para disfrutar de verla usar una falda, ya que su uniforme de combate era lo que siempre llevaba puesto en la base.

- Si, las otras actividades no precisan del uniforme, a excepción de la clausura. -

- Perfecto - dijo sonriéndole otra vez, estaba de muy buen genio, a pesar de lo poco que le agradaba la idea de tener que sentarse a escuchar las conferencias.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y se encontraron de frente con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, esperando para abordarlo. Sam no pudo evitar observarlos, por su apariencia eran de alguna agencia del gobierno, CIA o FBI tal vez.

Una mujer de cabello corto y rojizo, acompañada por un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y con sonrisa que le pareció enigmática y muy atractiva. Pensó por un momento que, ojalá los agentes del gobierno que ella conocía fuesen como este.

Jack salió del elevador sin demorarse, y Sam lo siguió de cerca, caminando a su lado como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

- Muy bien Sam - le dijo a los pocos pasos - busquemos el salón ese… ¿tienes un mapa del lugar -

Llegaron al salón principal y un joven camarero les indicó el lugar que deberían ocupar.

Toda la asistencia se encontraba organizada en mesas de a seis ocupantes cada una.

En la suya no había nadie aún, así que se sentaron y observaron un poco los alrededores.

- Llegamos temprano - dijo Jack mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- Aún faltan unos minutos, señor… - le respondió Sam con una sonrisa casi imperceptible para enfatizar el uso, de nuevo, del término militar correcto.

Vieron acercarse entonces a un par de personajes conocidos, al menos para Sam lo eran.

Los dos agentes que estaban subiendo al elevador se encontraban, al parecer, asignados a la misma mesa que ellos lo estaban.

¿Acaso era una simple casualidad?

Sam aguantó la respiración por un segundo al ver aparecer a este hombre desconocido pero que extrañamente le llamaba la atención, y para ella, acostumbrada a convivir en su mayoría con personal masculino, esto era realmente raro.

Jack esta vez sí observó a la pareja, y por un segundo pudo también notar el interés que brilló en los ojos de Sam al verlos llegar. Una cosa era que ella mirara así cada ruina o aparato viejo que se encontraban, pero… ¿Qué diablos era esto?

- Buenas tardes… - dijo Scully mirándolos a ambos

- Buenas tardes - saludó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia ella - Coronel Jack O'Neill, Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos -

- Agente Especial Dana Scully del FBI - respondió Scully mientras le saludaba

- La Mayor Samantha Carter - hizo un ademán y Sam extendió su mano para saludar a Scully

- Mucho gusto - dijo Sam

- Mi compañero, el Agente Especial Fox Mulder - dijo Scully presentándolo a Jack y Sam, quienes le dieron la mano también.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Mulder - Coronel, Mayor...-

Y terminada la presentación del caso, los cuatro se sentaron en sus lugares indicados.

Mulder y Scully, luego Jack y Sam, y a su lado un par de sillas vacías en espera de sus dueños.

Mulder no se sentía muy a gusto con los dos militares que se encontraban frente a él. El Coronel O'Neill lo hacía sentir bastante incomodo, aunque la Mayor Carter tenía un rostro simpático, solo su uniforme lo intimidaba.

Observaba todo a su alrededor y veía como las demás personas caminaban en aquel salón del almuerzos. Algunos para tomar asiento en sus mesas y otros, en dirección al buffet. Mulder rezaba para que los que faltaban en la mesa fueran agentes del FBI o de otra organización que no fuera la militar

El sentía una mirada inquisidora por parte del Coronel O´Neill y se sentía empequeñecido, miniaturizado. Por parte de su compañera, Scully, notaba serenidad. Ella se sentía calmada, era lógico, toda su vida había convivido con militares.

La mesa estaba en completo silencio a pesar de que el desorden y el ruido reinaban en aquel lugar. De repente la atención de los cuatro se vio centrada en dos militares más que se acercaban a la mesa.

Venían directamente hacia ellos y ni siquiera se habían fijando en que la mesa estaba ocupada. Al parecer su conversación los tenía fuera del lugar. Eran una mujer de estatura promedio con un uniforme verde oliva y un hombre de una altura pronunciada y uniforme blanco.

- Harm, llegamos veinte minutos y ocho segundos tarde- comunicaba Mac con preocupación. - El día que dejes el reloj mental en casa seré feliz Mac- le dijo Harm con hastió, porque a veces los conocimientos de Mac lo sacaban de sus casillas.

De repente la atención de Mac se vio centrada en el caballero de traje gris y corbata negra que se encontraba sentado en la mesa seis, justo donde debían sentarse ella y su compañero. El hombre en cuestión le parecía atractivo y ella no pudo dejar de sonreírle por cortesía.

- Señor- saludo Harm, bien derecho y haciendo la señal de rigor.

Mac se extraño al ver a su compañero en tal escena, hasta que se fijo en el otro hombre sentado en la mesa. Un Coronel de la Fuerza Área de los Estados Unidos, un rango mayor que el de ella y por consiguiente al cual debía de saludar. Y así hizo lo mismo que Harm.

- Señor.-

Jack y Sam se pusieron de pie en un instante. Jack correspondió al saludo que le hacían los dos militares que se encontraban frente a él.

- Descansen soldados- les pidió Jack.

- Teniente Coronel Sarah Mackenzie de la marina de guerra- se presento Mac después de haber saludado.

- Teniente Comandante Harmon Rabb Júnior de la Fuerza Área- hizo lo propio Harm.

- Es un placer, TL Coronel, TL Comandante -

Aunque ya habían saludado a su superior, Sam tuvo que hacer lo mismo que los demás ya que Mac era superior a ella.

-Señora - hizo la señal - Samantha Carter, Mayor de la Fuerza Área - se presento. -Descanse soldado y el placer es mío- expreso Mac muy relajada y sonriente.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Harm fijando su atención en los dos extraños que aun continuaban callados y bien sentados en aquella mesa.

-Buenas tardes Comandante Rabb- correspondió Mulder dándole a entender que ya había escuchado quien era y que rango tenía. Y ya se había puesto de pie junto con Scully.- Buenas tardes Coronel Mackenzie.-

-Buenas tardes -

-Soy el Agente Especial Fox Mulder del FBI, ella es mi compañera Dana Scully- hizo la presentación como Scully lo había hecho anteriormente. -Es un placer agentes- expreso Mac.

Terminadas las presentaciones, los seis se quedaron de pies, y los dos militares recién llegados se veían especialmente tensos.

- ¿Son sus puestos Coronel? - dijo Jack a Mac, señalando los dos lugares vacíos en la mesa

- Así es Señor- le confirmo Mac con sumo respeto.

- Bien, entonces siéntense que esto está por empezar - dijo Jack sonriendo amablemente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su puesto. Sam le siguió y también se sentó.

- Gracias, señor- le retribuyó Harm con seriedad.

Mulder y Scully tomaron asiento también, seguidos por Harm y Mac.

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a esto, él y su equipo, es más, toda la gente en la montaña, olvidaba un poco los rangos a la hora de comer. Y por cierto... ¿cuando llegaba la comida?

Jack observó a su alrededor, y observó también lo tensos que estaban Mackenzie y Rabb, sentados a la mesa como si fueran a hacerles una corte marcial.

- Coronel, Comandante, relájense un poco, no vamos a tener una corte marcial aquí, sino un almuerzo... - dijo mirando de reojo a Sam y viendo como sonreía un poco.

Harm y Mac sonrieron entre sí ante el comentario de Jack lo cual fue bastante acertado, aunque el Coronel no conocía las profesiones de estos dos militares.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Jack al verlos sonreírse así

-No se preocupe señor, es solo que nuestros trabajos tienen que ver mucho con el mundo de las cortes marciales- comento Harm un poco incomodo.

Jack no entendía el comentario de Harm, pero decidió no indagar mucho con respecto a ello, mas adelante hablarían de sus trabajos. Por el momento lo único que le preocupaba era el almuerzo.

*****************


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El vocero de la Primera Dama saludó a todos los presentes y los invitó a disfrutar el buffet, antes de comenzar con el evento, dado que era ya bastante tarde.

La cara de alivio de los tres hombres en la mesa no tenía comparación.

Con una gran sonrisa, Jack fue el primero en levantarse de su silla.

- Esta es la parte que me gusta - comento mirando a Sam mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza, que como siempre ella interpretó a la perfección, preguntándole si le acompañaba.

- Yo voy con usted señor - y Sam se levantó también de su lugar, para ir hacia la mesa del buffet.

-Scully ¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres que yo te traiga el almuerzo?- le pregunto Mulder condescendientemente mientras se ponía de pie.

Scully lo miró algo asombrada por su comportamiento tan amable, especialmente porque ella sabía que no le agradaba mucho estar ahí.

- Gracias Mulder, pero yo voy contigo - le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba

Mientras Mulder y Scully se dirigían hacia la mesa de buffet, Harm y Mac se miraron sin decir una sola palabra. No era necesario, tenían hambre e iban a atacar esa mesa del buffet con una de sus mejores estrategias: hacer fila y ver que les ofrecía ¿Acaso había alguna otra?

Harm se quito su sombrero y lo coloco sobre la mesa mientras Mac se ponía de pie. Él hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta el lugar donde servían el almuerzo del día.

Comían en silencio, al parecer todos habían estado esperando con ansias por la hora del almuerzo.

Sin embargo, las miradas entre uno y otro lado de la mesa denotaban que las palabras pronto estarían de vuelta.

En especial de parte de Jack, quien no hacía mucho por disimular su vista puesta en la comida del Comandante Rabb.

Sam se dio cuenta, y lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole en silencio que se comportara, que no estaban en la montaña donde hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

Pero Jack no puedo evitarlo, una cosa era ver a Sam servirse grandes raciones de fruta y ensalada, acompañándolas con refresco dietético, pero, ¿un Comandante?

- ¿Haciendo dieta Comandante Rabb? - dijo tratando de mantener un tono serio en su voz

Mulder no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el comentario del Coronel, el cual ya no le caía tan mal como al principio.

-No señor, soy vegetariano- le contesto con incomodidad. Mac solo atino a sonreír ante la respuesta.

- Oh - Jack no sabía cómo salirse de esa, su gran bocota lo había vuelto a poner en una incómoda situación, especialmente porque hasta la agente del FBI le miraba como un bicho raro.

-¿Verdad que es increíble señor? Un Comandante vegetariano. Me sorprendí al igual que usted cuando conocí a Harm, pero luego entendí que solo pretende cuidarse- comentaba Mac bastante cómoda ante el panorama.- Ahora él trata de convencerme a mí para entrar al club- Harm no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Créeme Mac, tu dieta basada en grandes dosis de colesterol no es buena- le comento burlonamente.

Ella le dio una mirada de reproche poco convincente y todos los miraban extrañados ante ese dialogo tan familiar y cercano. Scully veía en ellos a Mulder y ella.

- Está bien tener una dieta saludable Comandante - le dijo Sam - Jack sonrió un poco, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- Completamente de acuerdo con usted mayor Carter - dijo Scully al tiempo que comía su ensalada - Eso ahorraría muchas de las visitas al doctor - y dirigió algo sonriente su mirada hacia Mulder.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido al ver como Scully lo miraba tan desafiantemente. Decidió pasar por alto ese comentario y averiguar, como el agente que era la vida de esos militares.- ¿Que los trajo hasta aquí?¿A qué superior molestaron?- preguntaba con su particular ironía.

Jack y Sam se miraron el uno al otro, realmente extrañados ante la pregunta de Mulder.

-Creo no entender Agente Mulder- expreso confuso Harm.

-Sabemos que es una conferencia sobre las mujeres y sus funciones dentro del gobierno. La Primera Dama a solicitado a las mujeres más destacadas dentro del gobierno junto con sus compañeros para realizar ciertos talleres y ofrecer una conferencia… ¿No creen que es absurdo?- pregunto contrariado.

- ¿Porqué lo seria? - dijo Sam algo molesta de escucharle hablar como la mayoría de los militares machistas.

-No se ofenda Mayor Carter, pero aun no le veo el beneficio a esto. No sé a donde lleva- le explico Mulder.

-Me parece que no está de acuerdo con los planes de la Primera Dama- Mac pensaba que hablaba con Harm y no con Mulder.

-Porque no los entiendo- refuto él.

Y Mac expreso entre dientes algo en Farsi que nadie entendió, luego volvió a mirar con rostro serio a Mulder.

- Es sencillo Agente Mulder, ella pretende reconocer a la mujer dentro del gobierno y mostrarle al mundo que no todos los hombres son tan machistas y que se encuentran a gusto a trabajar entre ellas. Como ustedes tres- expreso tajante.

- Debe ser tal vez que no le interesa comprenderlos.... - continuó Sam con una expresión bastante seria.

- O debe ser que mi compañero tiene otro de sus ataques de aburrimiento- agrego Scully.- Aunque la explicación de la Coronel Mackenzie me pareció bastante buena, si no lo entiendes es porque no lo deseas.

- Bueno damas, tal vez el agente Mulder cambie de opinión ahora que asista a las conferencias y pueda observar cual es el objeto de todo esto - dijo Jack tratando de salvar al pobre hombre, porque aunque no conocía a Mac, sabía muy bien lo molesta que podía ponerse Sam cuando de machismo se trataba, los recuerdos de aquella pelea con el jefe de los mongoles para probar su igualdad, cuando apenas se unió al grupo, le hicieron dar escalofríos.

Mulder sintió cierto alivio por el comentario de Jack. Le había salvado el pellejo y tenía que agradecerlo mentalmente. Reconoció que sus comentarios con respecto a la conferencia no habían sido muy acertados y que había hecho otra de las suyas, frente a Scully y extraños.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. En la mesa solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos donde comían y el bullicio alrededor de ellos de los demás que hablaban en otras mesas. Mulder casi estaba terminando de almorzar y a pesar de la incomodidad de lo ocurrido anteriormente necesitaba saber qué papel desempeñaban dentro de la milicia las personas que estaban con Scully y él.

Tomo un poco de agua y puso su atención hacia Harm, que aun continuaba batallando con su gran ensalada de atún.

-¿Comandante Rabb que tipo de trabajo hacen usted y su compañera en la milicia?- pregunto Mulder mirando a Harm fijamente. -Somos abogados- respondió Harm tranquilamente.

-¿Abogados?- pregunto Mulder con confusión. -Trabajos para el departamento general de justicia militar- le aclaro Harm.- Muchos lo conocen como el… -JAG- le interrumpió Scully, ella conocía ese departamento sin lugar a dudas. -Exacto- Harm le brindo una sonrisa a Scully. -¿Siempre han trabajo juntos?- les pregunto Mulder.

-Bueno… no, en estos momentos Harm trabaja como abogado defensor y yo como fiscal- respondió esa vez Mac. -¿Entonces no son compañeros?- pregunto Mulder extrañado. -Literalmente lo somos… es algo complicado- expreso Harm - Desempeñamos un trabajo unilateral, que nos hace compañeros… aunque no lo seamos- comentaba incomodo.

-Lo que Harm intenta decir que dentro del JAG no somos compañeros, pero si para otras cosas… como el trabajo de campo- agrego Mac por Harm.- Fuimos compañeros una vez, abogado principal y secundario, pero al subirme de rango y… bueno, no entenderían.

- ¿Y ustedes en que división trabajan Agente Mulder? - le preguntó Sam

- En la unidad de los Expedientes X, del FBI - contestó mirando a Sam que se encontraba justo frente a él.

- Nunca escuché acerca de esa unidad, ¿a que se dedican? - continuo Sam con mucha curiosidad

-Resolvemos casos sin explicación aparente, le buscamos lógica a lo que no tiene lógica. Muchos dirán que nos encargamos de lo que no pueden resolver otras unidades, resolvemos casos extraños- contesto con orgullo.- Nos especializamos en buscarle solución a lo misterioso. Fantasmas, ovnis, vampiros, sacrificios humanos, hombres polilla, monstruo, etc. etc., son nuestra especialidad.

Harm quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. Escuchar a Mulder era como escuchar al Teniente Roberts, al cual tuvo una vez que explicarle que las dos luces azules que vio en una fotografía eran las turbinas de un F-17 despegando y no dos ovnis buscando donde aterrizar.

Mac miraba al agente sorprendida ¿fantasmas? ¿Ovnis? ¿Desde cuándo el FBI se preocupaba por esas cosas? El tema era bastante raro para ella.

Sam miró de reojo a Jack. Ellos sabían que muchas de esas cosas "raras" no eran nada comparadas con todo lo que ellos habían tenido que enfrentar.

- Suena... interesante - dijo Sam sonriendo - ¿y hace cuanto que trabajan juntos? -

- Seis años - contestó Scully con seriedad, especialmente por ver a la mayor sonreírle así a Mulder.

Sam se sintió algo incomoda. Esta mujer definitivamente sabía comportarse como una agente del FBI. Sintió pena por el sospechoso que cayera en sus manos.

- Es mucho tiempo - le respondió Jack con cautela después de ver la forma en que pareció molestarse con Sam. Aunque tal vez fue el hecho de que el Agente Mulder estuviese.... sonriéndole a Sam y ella le devolviera la sonrisa...

- De hecho hemos sido separados un par de veces, pero tan solo de manera temporal - le respondió Scully algo más relajada.

-Coronel O'Neill ¿Qué hacen usted y la Mayor Carter?- pregunto Mac, sin dejar de notar el duelo de miradas que sostenían Sam y Scully.

- Trabajamos en la Montaña Cheyenne, en telemetría espacial profunda - dijo Sam dirigiéndole la mirada a Mac y terminando así un poco con la tensión del momento.

- Ya sabe, satélites y ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden dejar flotando solos por ahí - dijo Jack para complementar la explicación, tratando en realidad de hacer algo de humor. Sam le miró de reojo y sonrió. El coronel no era tan tonto como le gustaba hacerle creer a las demás personas, y ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Se especializan en seguridad nacional- comento Harm tratando de dar a entender el tema en cuestión.- ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

- Podría decirse que si - le respondió Sam - aunque en tiempos de paz, la mayoría del trabajo en la base es de investigación y comunicaciones -

- Y otras cosas clasificadas de las cuales no podríamos contarles sin tener que dispararles luego - agregó Jack

Harm y Mac rieron ante lo dicho por Jack. Sabían de lo que hablaba, cada militar tenia sus secretos y ellos estaban relacionados con ello. Aunque Mulder se empezó a sentir mas desconfianza por dicho comentario.

-Entendemos señor, más de lo que usted pueda pensar- agrego Harm.

- ¿Entonces son científicos? - le preguntó Scully a Jack, intrigada por conocer el área de especialización de ambos.

- Carter lo es, yo tan solo doy las órdenes - dijo Jack

-La Mayor Carter es como si fuera su Agente Scully- comento Mulder mientras miraba a Scully con admiración.- Scully es la científica en los Expedientes X, yo solo me encargo de instaurar teorías. -

- Es un trabajo de equipo, Mulder… - respondió Scully sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco frente a la respuesta de Mulder

-La Mayor Carter es como si fuera su Agente Scully- comento Mulder mientras miraba a Scully con admiración.- Scully es la científica en los Expedientes X, yo solo me encargo de instaurar teorías.

- Es un trabajo de equipo, Mulder… - respondió Scully sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco frente a la respuesta de Mulder.

Sam los observó y no pudo evitar pensar que había entre ellos algo más una relación de trabajo. Sabía bien que las regulaciones acerca de la fraternización eran prácticamente las mismas en la Fuerza Aérea y el FBI. Aunque eso no le impidiera a muchos intentar mantener sus asuntos a escondidas.

Mac había notado las expresiones de los agentes. Y esa vez ella notaba en ellos cierto parecido con Harm y ella. Ese compañerismo, esa amistad, ese cariño y tal vez ese amor expresado pero no mas allá de las barreras de cristales impuestas por ellos mismos.

Y no le sorprendía, porque sabía que ellos no eran los únicos sobre la tierra en tal situación. Era imposible que fueran los únicos, porque el destino nunca era especifico y si ellos se encontraban en esas condiciones había de haber alguien compartiendo algo igual con otro.

Después de que terminaron la comida y el postre, vino la hora de escuchar a la Primera Dama de la nación.

Después de ponerse de pie para el saludo protocolario, se volvieron a sentar a escuchar la charla de bienvenida.

Mulder está bastante incomodo aún, parecía no poder quedarse quieto en su silla, y Scully tuvo que recurrir a una de las cosas que nunca le fallaban para controlar la ansiedad de su compañero.

Scully puso su mano en el brazo de Mulder, un pequeño toque, apenas para llamar su atención. Él le miró a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras pudo leer lo que quería decirle.

Mulder sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de ella por un segundo, antes de quedarse muy quieto, concentrado en las palabras que se oían, o al menos, eso parecía.

La Primera Dama hablaba desde el escenario.

- …nada de esto sería posible sin su colaboración, trabajo, entrega y sacrificio. Y es ahí donde entran en juego ustedes, los hombres de nuestras fuerzas armadas e instituciones del gobierno. Porque son y serán ustedes quienes las apoyen y las protejan en situaciones difíciles, pero ante todo, quienes las valoren por su importancia y entrenamiento…. -

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con este último comentario. Proteger a Sam era su trabajo, aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera ella quien salvara su pellejo, ¡y de qué forma!.

- …por eso le hemos reunido hoy aquí, porque, por los últimos 3 años hemos recogido nuestras cifras estadísticas, y ahora sabemos que los equipos mixtos funcionan tan bien o mejor que los demás. - Mulder sonrió al escuchar esto, ya que era algo que en su caso era completamente comprobado y cierto. Juntos podían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

- Es así - continuo la esposa del Presidente - que necesitamos su participación en unas charlas y talleres que nos ayuden a mejorar, a partir de su valiosa experiencia nuestra forma de enfocarnos al respecto, pero antes de comenzar quiero informarles que, ya que tratamos de promover igualdad y equidad dentro del espíritu del trabajo en equipo, durante los cuatro días siguientes los rangos, cargos y ocupaciones que cada uno de ustedes tenga quedarán de lado, para darle paso a la persona que todos somos en realidad. Así pues, todos deberán llamarse por el primer nombre. Los animo a que lo intenten y empiecen a trabajar interiorizando la tolerancia y la comprensión…-

Mulder que estaba atento a todo lo dicho por Laura Bush y que había empezado a estar a gusto con todo lo que estaba diciendo, empezó a ponerse azul cuando le escucho decir que tendrían que llamarse por sus primeros nombres.

Miro a Scully aterrado, solo el hecho de que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila le parecía espeluznante. Scully solo pudo mirarlo con ojos lastimeros, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho que la llamaran por su nombre, pero si la Primera Dama de su país pedía que se saltaran el protocolo de llamarse por su apellido no iba rechistar, tan solo era una tonta regla de oficina. Para Mulder era el caos en su máximo esplendor.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para evitar que los demás vieran su reacción de frustración ¿pero quién dejaría de notarlo si se veía extremadamente inquieto? La Primera Dama continuaba hablando, pero Mulder solo pensaba en el hecho de que le dijeran Fox durante cuatro días, le provocaba suicidarse.

Scully de repente empezó a darle gracia la reacción de su compañero, que era capaz de subir al pódium y suplicarle a la dama en cuestión que desistiera de dicha idea.

Por parte de Harm y Mac las cosas eran distintas. Mac se llamaba Sarah, pero le gustaba que le llamaran Mac más que por su rango, para Harm no fue problema llamarla así ya que ella misma se lo había pedido.

Y era su apodo, algo mucho más personal que su nombre y Harm llevaba demasiados años llamándola así y como podía llamar a Mac por su apodo le pareció adecuado que ella lo llamara por su diminutivo. Harm odiaba su nombre al igual que Mulder el suyo, pero para su suerte tenia abreviatura y nadie lo llamaba por Harmon. La petición de la Primera Dama no les hacia problema a ningún de ellos dos.

Pero si había un problema en un punto, tenían un superior delante de ellos y no se les haría fácil llamarlo por su nombre. Ni siquiera llamaban al Almirante Shegwidden, AJ, sería un verdadero desafió llamar Jack al Coronel O'Neill. Aunque debían acostumbrarse, la esposa del jefe de Estado lo había ordenado y sabían que Jack y Sam se debían encontrar en la misma disyuntiva que ellos.

- Lo ves - le dijo Jack a Sam en voz baja, casi susurrándole, mientras sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en forma mucho más discreta.

En este momento, su pequeño acuerdo de dejar el rango a un lado y ser simplemente Sam y Jack, tomaba un carácter de orden directa. Y eso en realidad era algo gracioso, porque ahora no sería tan solo cuando estuviesen solos, sino durante todo el transcurso de las actividades.

- … y por último, les recuerdo que los grupos de trabajo se conformaran así mismo como han sido repartidos en las mesas, si lo notan, están lo más integrados posibles… -

El mismo grupo. Deberían trabajar juntos durante los cuatro días que duraran las actividades. Genial, pensó Sam, siempre y cuando lograran sobreponerse a las diferencias y concentrarse en el tema.

Terminó su intervención la Primera Dama, despidiéndose de ellos e invitando a pasar a su asistente, quien le informó el horario de la primera actividad, la cual sería un concurso de conocimiento y compatibilidad. Les recordó también, que tendrían la presencia constante de un supervisor para cada equipo durante el desarrollo de todas las actividades.

El asistente se despidió también, dejándolos frente a más de un asunto por resolver.

Nadie decía nada en aquella mesa. Si hablaban debían mencionar nombres y nadie quería hacer eso. Mac era de por si la más atrevida de todos y decidió, a pesar de tenerle miedo al caballero que se encontraba frente a ella y que era su superior, debía comportarse como la buena marine que era y completar la misión.

Analizo el campo de batalla y decidió empezar por lo más fácil. Los agentes del FBI y dirigió especialmente su brillante mirada hacia Scully.

-Bien Agente Scully ¿Cómo debo empezar a llamarla?- pregunto rompiendo el hielo.

- Dana está bien, ¿y a usted? - preguntó Scully

-Mi nombre es Sarah- contesto,- pero todos mis amigos me llaman Mac. Es mi apodo y no hay ningún inconveniente en que me llamen así.

Scully sonrió levemente - muy bien entonces, Mac - le dijo, y giró su mirada hacia Harm. - ¿y usted qué me dice comandante? - preguntó Scully -¿cómo debemos llamarle? -

-Debo confesar que le tengo un odio compulsivo obsesivo a mi nombre de pila. Me llamo Harmon- respondió un poco irritado ante la confesión,- como mi padre; pero gracias a Dios que todos me dicen Harm- comento más calmado.- Pueden llamarme Harm si lo desean.

Scully asentía de acuerdo y Harm observó a Mulder.- ¿Cómo se llama usted Agente Mulder?

Y este se movía incomodo en su asiento. La idea de decir su nombre de pila no le parecía nada divertido y Scully lo miraba entendiendo su frustración, pero no lo iba ayudar esa vez. Era grande y podía defenderse solo.

-¿Por qué no sencillamente me dicen Mulder? Me siento cómodo cuando me llaman por mi apellido- comento desorientado.

- No es algo que nosotros nos inventamos agente Mulder, son las reglas del juego - dijo Jack - ¿cuál es el problema con su nombre? - preguntó algo intrigado, porque la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-El problema es que no me gusta- contesto de prisa y sin mirar a Jack.- Solo es eso. Y puedo saltarme las reglas si quiero- expreso desafiante mientras Mac sonreía intrigada.

Sam sonrió mirando a Jack. Cuantas veces le había oído esos mismos arrebatos de yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

Jack se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia - por mi está bien - dijo, a sabiendas de que seguir las reglas no era lo suyo tampoco.

Al parecer Mulder tenía arrebatos que no podía controlar cuando se trataba de las reglas. A Mac le recordaba a un militar de ojos azules y con el ego del tamaño de un portaaviones, Harm. El rey de las anti reglas y adorador de rebeliones sin causa.

Con el último comentario de Jack, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de llamar a Mulder por su apellido y olvidarse de preguntarle su nombre. Terminada la batalla, Mac debía terminar la guerra ¿pero dónde empezar? Por supuesto, Sam, era terreno débil ya que Mac era su superior.

-Mayor Carter- le llamo Mac brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sam pensó en lo extraño que sería tener que llamarle por su nombre a dos de sus superiores. Sin embargo no era lo más difícil que había enfrentado. Era una chica de acción y enfrentaría esto con mucho coraje.

- Me llamo Samantha, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Sam, así que Sam está bien - dijo con amabilidad a Mac, evitando un gran impulso de agregarle el 'señora' al final de su respuesta.

Y Mulder sintió inmediatamente una conexión con Sam, porque se llamaba como su hermana.

Jack notó la incomodidad de Sam, y sabía que, con su insistencia por agregarle siempre el 'señor' al final de cada frase que pronunciaba cuando los dos estaban hablando, esto le resultaba sumamente difícil. Mac podía prever el esfuerzo de Sam por no querer llamarla señora, pero sabía que ella podía superar ese inconveniente eficazmente. En ese momento el inconveniente era otro, Jack, si Jack. Superior de Harm y de Mac, faltaba poco para ganar la batalla, pero Jack era un blanco difícil de alcanzar.

Mac algo incomoda, veía a Jack, y él podía notarlo.

Sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía Sam, esa gran dificultad por dejar de lado las reglas. Sin embargo para él eso no era ningún problema, así que decidió darle una mano antes de que sufriera de un ataque ahí mismo y perdieran la competencia de por la tarde por falta de un integrante.

- Jack - dijo con tranquilidad mirando a Mac - pueden decirme Jack -

-Señor… creo que comprende lo incomodo que es llamarlo por su nombre- expresaba Mac algo esquiva,- pero de acuerdo, Jack- y sonrió más calmada.

-Vamos ninjagirl, si puedes soportar un vuelo en un Tomcat cuando yo voy al mando, puedes controlar esta situación en la que nos ha puesto nuestra querida Primera Dama - dijo Harm trasmitiéndole apoyo a Mac, la cual ya había empezado a reír.

- Es algo incomodo, pero terminaremos por acostumbrarnos - dijo Sam sonriendo también

Después del almuerzo, la conferencia y una pequeña charla nuestros queridos amigos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar con tranquilidad del ajetreo del hotel y los demás huéspedes.

La próxima actividad sería en horas de la noche, lo que les dejaba el resto del día libre, para comenzar, ahora sí, a relajarse.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_Orlando Royal Suite. Orlando Florida. 3: 00 P. M._

Estaban en Florida, en Orlando, era verano y hacía calor. En el Orlando Royal Suite la mejor manera de combatir un poco ese calor era dándose un agradable chapuzón en la gran piscina del majestuoso hotel. Nuestros amigos no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad y aunque ninguno de ellos sabía que haría el otro a esas horas, era de seguro que no se mostrarían sorprendidos cuando se vieran allí.

La piscina del Royal Suite se extendía por un terreno de arena, concreto y naturaleza veraniega. Para llega hasta ella había que cruzar un puente en arco, lleno de las maravillas que podía ofrecer el lugar.

Tres cascadas artificiales y cuatro jacuzzis eran parte del espectacular paisaje. La piscina era bordeada por cientos de sillas reclinables, contaba con un bar que se encontraba a una esquina y donde los huéspedes podían tomar sus bebidas mientras permanecían aun dentro del agua.

Muchos de ellos tomaban el sol, otros se sentaban frente al bar a tomar bebidas tropicales y otros se dedicaban a jugar en la cancha improvisada de voleibol que tenia la piscina.

La primera en llegar al área de la piscina fue Scully, miraba todo a su alrededor y buscaba las señales de su compañero; pero no había ninguna referente a él. Llegó hasta un grupo de sillas reclinables que se encontraban debajo de un grupo de árboles que permitían el agradable paso del sol, pero sin llegar a molestar.

Colocó una toalla que le habían entregado en el área de servicios de la piscina sobre la silla reclinable y se quito el tapado que llevaba encima, descubriendo así su hermoso bikini azul que intentaba ocultar cuando llego, realzaba sus curvas y el color realzaba su color de pelo. Sin mucha espera se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. De repente sintió que alguien la observaba y sin abrir los ojos hablo:

-Mulder, me tapas el sol ¿Podrías moverte?- le pidió a quien pensaba era su compañero.

-¿Está ocupado?- pregunto esa persona.

Scully abrió los ojos de inmediato, al oír que definitivamente no era esa la voz de Mulder.

Y entonces vio quien le hablaba, era la Coronel Mackenzie, sin embargo, debía recordar no decirle así.

- No - dijo sonriéndole mientras se tapaba un poco el sol de los ojos con una mano - adelante... Mac -

-Gracias Dana- agradeció Mac mientras tomaba asiento junto a Scully.- Excelente lugar para descansar ¿No crees?- le pregunto acomodándose sobre la toalla que había colocado anteriormente sobre la silla.

- Es verdad, ni mucho sol ni mucha sombra - le respondió Scully volviéndose a acomodar en la silla

-Sí, es cierto- después de eso ya no sabía ni que decir, se sintió salvada cuando un camarero se les acerco. -¿Desean tomar algo del bar señoritas?

- hmmm... una piña colada estaría bien - dijo Scully pensando en relajarse con mucho estilo tropical - gracias - - Una para mí también, pero sin alcohol- pidió Mac muy sonriente.

-En seguida vuelvo con la orden- y se retiro inmediatamente.

Mac miro fijamente a Scully y recordó aquella pequeña discusión que sostuvieron en la mesa Mulder y ella con respecto a la conferencia realizada en aquel hotel y no dudo en hacer cierta pregunta:

-Mulder ¿Se quejo con su superior por no querer venir a Florida?- preguntó mientras cubría sus ojos castaños con unos lentes oscuros.

- No es eso, es solo que no le gustan mucho eso de ir a capacitaciones y cosas por fuera de nuestro trabajo - Scully lo pensó mejor, no quería que Mac se llevara una mala impresión de Mulder. - pero es una buena persona, tan solo está algo aburrido -

-Harm y yo tampoco somos dado a este tipo de cosas; pero hay que reconocer que nuestros compañeros a veces se comportan como niños de tres años cuando se les pide algo y a veces darían cualquier cosa por nosotras- Mac le daba una sonrisa a Scully, pero esta no podía ver a través de esos lentes una mirada picara.

- Bueno.... es parte del trabajo... nos cubrimos la espalda y, al menos nosotros, ponemos ciegamente la vida en manos del otro...- le respondió algo pensativa ya que no quería dar pie a malas interpretaciones por parte de Mac acerca de la relación entre ella y Mulder.

Eran tan sorprendentes para Mac las palabras de Scully. Era increíble para ella que Scully pudiera hablar así, con tanta naturalidad, tratar de negar lo obvio le parecía una muy buena jugada por parte de la agente. Si, compañeros, y ella y Harm no eran lo que eran.

-Dime ¿es fácil para ti trabajar con Mulder?- pregunto con curiosidad.- Harm y yo hemos trabajado muchos años juntos y créeme que no ha sido fácil. Nos estimamos y el compañerismo ha pasado a una bonita y gran amistad- prosiguió aunque esperaba una respuesta por parte de Scully.

- Bueno, hemos tenido nuestras épocas malas, tenemos... puntos de vista muy diferentes de las cosas - respondió sonando algo pensativa de nuevo - pero a pesar de eso, no me imagino trabajando con nadie más, hemos logrado una dinámica de trabajo muy especial y también somos muy buenos amigos - sonrió un poco al decir esto.

-Tan buenos amigos que llegaríamos hasta el fin del mundo con ellos ¿cierto?- y sonrió alegre ante su último comentario.- Concuerdo en todo lo que dices, a veces no todo lo que veo bien Harm lo ve igual, es obstinado y testarudo. He tenido que lidiar con eso, pero se sobrelleva.

Scully rió al oír esto, porque le parecía estar hablando acerca de Mulder.

- Obstinado y testarudo... eso me suena familiar - le dijo a Mac - y si, con el tiempo se aprende a tratarlos y a ceder algunas veces -

Scully se empezaba a sentir muy a gusto conversando así, tan informalmente con Mac. No conocía mucha gente con quien pudiese hablar de Mulder sin tener que temer algún problema o reacción extraña.

-Pero no siempre debemos darles la razón. A veces hay que demostrarles quien lleva el cerebro en el equipo, ósea nosotras- el tono feminista en potencia hacía reír a Scully, pero Mac solo bromeaba y ella lo sabia.- A Harm le digo que mejor me deje pensar a mí, ya que el sol le tostó el cerebro.-

Scully no paró de reír con el comentario de Mac, al parecer ella y Harm se trataban de una forma muy amistosa.

No pudo evitar preguntarlo, su curiosidad le ganó la partida. - Tu y Harm, ¿siempre se tratan de esa manera... no se... tan informal? -

A Mac no le sorprendió la pregunta ya que todo el mundo siempre la hacía en cualquier momento. Era extraño para muchos que dos militares con los rangos que tenían se trataran como amigos de infancia. Mac solo pudo atinar a sonreír.

-Sí, siempre… desde que nos conocimos ¿Por qué?- pregunto porque sabía que detrás de esa pregunta había algo que Scully tal vez pudiera querer saber.

- Es solo que...parece que fueran algo más que compañeros de trabajo, más que amigos...la forma en que se hablan...- dijo con seriedad - pero no me malinterpretes, no es mi asunto juzgar lo que hacen o dejan de hacer - dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos levantadas.

-También lo has notado- dijo con un ligero tono de voz, como si evitara ser escuchada.- No puedo malinterpretar algo que tal vez sea verdad- expresaba seriedad a través de sus lentes oscuros y su pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás.- Se que somos más que amigos, pero todo ha estado tan confuso… es un terreno que no conozco. No sé si lo entiendas, pero nuestra relación ha cambiado, más de lo que se podría esperar. -

Mac no debía estar hablando esas cosas con una completa extraña. Eran cosas que ni siquiera habla con su mejor amiga, Harriet; pero en Scully podía ver cierto apoyo porque tal vez Scully sabía a qué se refería ella y que la entendía perfectamente.

Scully no pudo evitar sentir empatía con Mac por la situación que estaba afrontando. Ella misma se sentía perdida cuando empezaba a racionalizar su relación con Mulder - Te comprendo... créeme, no es fácil, especialmente porque... una no decide para donde irá su corazón, simplemente pasa -

-Y cuando intentas buscarle una solución a todo eso te encuentran con un obstáculo difícil de quitar o derribar- expreso dando un largo suspiro - He llegado a pensar que es mejor darlo todo por sentado, olvidarlo; pero resulta imposible. -

Sabía bien a lo que se refería Mac, porque durante años, Scully había tratado sin éxito alguno, de esconder sus sentimientos por Mulder, embotellarlos y almacenarlos en algún lejano punto de su alma. Pero siempre volvían, cada vez con más fuerza, a recordarle que... algunas cosas tal vez están destinadas a ser.

Sin darse cuenta, había dicho esto último en voz alta. Y ahora lo sabía por la forma en que Mac le estaba mirando.

-No respondas si no quieres, es tu vida privada, pero: ¿Tu… también te encuentras…?- preguntaba con timidez

Scully lo pensó un poco, la verdad era que, no podía negarle esa respuesta después de la forma en que Mac le había contado su situación con Harm.

- Si - dijo Scully sonriéndole un poco - desde hace varios años ya - dio un gran suspiro - No me creerías si te dijera que tanto -

Scully sonrió. Ella lo sabía, sabía que, si últimamente todo el mundo los asumía como pareja, era porque en realidad algo se notaba. Pero cómo podía ser eso posible si Mulder no...¿o sí?

-Si- le dijo a Scully notando su rostro de duda.- Aunque no lo creas si, él también siente lo mismo por ti.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? - preguntó extrañada Scully, en especial porque ella no había dicha nada, no esta vez.

-Porque lo sé- confesó.- Se mas de lo que crees- concluyó.

- Mac, ¿tu... has hablado esto con Harm?, es decir... ¿te corresponde? - dijo Scully algo temerosa de pensar que ella nunca había podido hablar en serio de esto con Mulder, y él nunca lo había mencionado por su propia cuenta.

-¿Qué si lo he hablado? E perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hemos hablado- expresó con sinceridad.- ¿Y si me corresponde? Aun no lo sé ¿Se llama correspondido cuando te dicen: te amo pero no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy?- pregunto con amargura.- Literalmente.-

Qué ironía, pensó Scully. A diferencia de ellos dos, Mac y Harm habían hablado de sus sentimientos, sin embargo eso no los había llevado más lejos, al contrario, los enfrentaba a una situación de confusión e inestabilidad.

- Al menos tú has escuchado lo que él siente por ti, yo...tan solo tengo años y años de bromas e insinuaciones, nunca algo serio - dijo Scully sumándose a la incipiente tristeza de Mac. - Esas malditas reglas - susurró con algo de rabia, porque odiaba sentirse confundida.

En ese momento llego el camarero con el servicio de piñas coladas. Una con alcohol para Scully y otra sin alcohol para Mac. El servicio era sumamente eficiente en aquel lugar. A lo lejos podían ver a Sam caminando muy cerca de la piscina con un bikini verde y pareo a juego.

Sam caminaba hacia la zona de la piscina, dispuesta a deshacerse del terrible calor de la Florida. Pensaba mientras andaba, en lo agradable que era, poder llamar a Jack así, simplemente Jack. Aunque ambos sabían lo que sentían, sabían también que nada podría suceder entre los dos, y hacía un tiempo ya, poco después de enfrentar la muerte, así lo habían acordado.

Existían reglas, su trabajo estaba comprometido, y mucha gente, sino el planeta entero, dependía de ello. Todos los días lo pensaba. Y todos los días deseaba poder cambiarlo. Tal vez cuando todo pasara, podría pedir un cambio a otro equipo…

Mac y Scully vieron a Sam caminar con calma hacia donde ellas estaban. Y siguiendo la línea de su conversación Scully le preguntó a Mac en voz muy baja.

- ¿Has notado como se miran Sam y Jack? ¿Crees que... ellos también...? -

-¿Ellos? No lo creo, Jack es su superior y ella es muy joven. Ella lo mira con respeto y admiración, pero no creo que pueda llegar a ser amor ¿Tú crees lo contrario?- le preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su piña colada.

- No podría afirmarlo - le respondió Scully mientras jugaba con la rodaja de piña en su vaso - pero tan solo con verlos hablando, la forma en que él la observa y ella le sonríe... tal vez es que no se han dado cuenta - dijo con un sonrisa - además la edad no importa mucho en estas cosas, y por el rango... dime tu si eso importa -

Scully tenía razón. El rango, la edad o quienes eran no importaba, el amor se daba como fuera y donde fuera y eso a Mac le constaba. Sonreía ante la agudeza de la pelirroja federal que se encontraba a su lado.

-No, el rango es lo de menos- le confirmó.

- Aunque podrían llevarlos a corte por eso... - agregó Scully

-Aunque nos quitaran los rangos y nos encerraran de por vida- decía segura.- A mí eso ya no me importa, pero me gustaría que Harm pensara igual.-

Scully le sonrió amistosamente, y no pudo decir más nada, porque Sam acababa de llegar hasta donde ellas estaban sentadas.

- Hola - dijo Sam algo incomoda con la presencia de su superior - Dana... Mac, les molesta si... - y señaló la silla cercana al otro lado de Scully - No Sam, siéntate, acompáñanos - dijo Scully sonriéndole

-Sam ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto Mac cortésmente.- Estas piña coladas están deliciosas- expresó gustosa.

- Probaré una entonces - le respondió Sam sonriendo un poco

Mac busco con la vista al mesero y al verlo levanto la mano para llamar su atención. Este acudió enseguida al llamado.

-Por favor… -miro a Scully que ya tenía su copa vacía.- ¿Deseas otra Dana?

- No gracias - dijo Scully sonriendo - por ahora está bien así -

-De acuerdo- volvió a mirar al mesero.- Traiga tan solo dos por favor. El mesero tomo la orden y se retiro.

-A propósito ¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros?- pregunto Mac, más preocupada por Harm que por Jack o Mulder. Mac tenía cierta paranoia, solo por el hecho de que daba una vuelta y al mirar otra vez encontraba a Harm enredado con otra.

- Mulder quería descansar un rato, o al menos eso me dijo - comentó Scully acomodándose en su silla para tomar el sol - pero con él nunca se sabe -

-Sam ¿Sabes donde esta Jack?- preguntó curiosa, algo extraño en ella.

- No lo sé, debe estar en su habitación, aunque dijo que vendría a la piscina más tarde - le respondió con amabilidad

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando juntos?- le preguntó tratando de conocer un poco másde la vida de Jack y de Sam.

- Alrededor de 6 años - contestó Sam con una ligera sonrisa

- Eso es mucho tiempo - comentó Scully notando la expresión en la cara de Sam

-Lo mismo que tienen tú y Mulder trabajando juntos ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó al pensar que tal vez se estuviera equivocando.

- Tienes razón, el mismo tiempo - dijo Scully

- Has desarrollado una relación muy cercana con Jack en este tiempo ¿cierto Sam? - le preguntó Scully a Sam, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la teoría que minutos antes le había expuesto a Mac.

- Bueno... si - respondió Sam, pero al ver que Scully aun la observaba esperando una mejor respuesta, suspiro resignada - después de tantas cosas, bueno, se aprende a confiar ciegamente, a poner su vida en manos de su equipo - dijo resaltando la palabra equipo, como tratando de que no fuera malinterpretado su comentario.

Sam dirigió la vista hacia lo lejos, hacia una zona llena de chicos jugando, en un intento de mantener bajo control su reacción ante semejante pregunta.

Mac escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Sam y como se esperaba, hubo algo que no la convención, aunque ella no se dejaba llevar por suposiciones no podía dejar de pensar en la teoría de Scully.

-Tienen un compañerismo muy fuerte. Es lo que me das a entender, eso es bueno- agregó Mac jugando con la pajilla de su piña colada.

Sam la miró, y de alguna manera supo que esta conversación tomaría otro rumbo.

- Así es - respondió Sam mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol.

- ¿Solo es compañerismo? - preguntó Scully dispuesta a salir de la duda.

Sam la miró pero los lentes le cubrían de ser traicionada por su propia mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le respondió intentando mantener un tono muy, muy calmado.

Scully se sentó derecha, y la miró directamente - Sam he visto la forma en que ustedes dos se miran... - dijo tratando de no sonar en forma de amenaza sino más bien de confidente.

-Scully cree que cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que tengas ciertos sentimientos por Jack, como nosotras por Mulder y Harm- confesó y no dejaba de notar la cara de sorpresa de Sam.- No estamos bromeando, se pues franca… confírmalo o niégalo como buena chica; no tengas miedo que soy Mac no la Coronel Mackenzie, el rango lo dejamos en casa ¿Recuerdas?-

Sam no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Acaso era tan obvio lo que ella sentía por Jack?

Agachó la mirada y en dijo en voz baja - Yo... ¿En verdad se nota? - Sam suspiró, y trató de organizar sus ideas

- No está pasando nada - aclaró enfáticamente - hay normas que lo prohíben y... bueno, no pondríamos en peligro nuestra carrera por esto... -

- Es decir ¿Si existe algo?- pregunto Mac y luego miro a Scully.- ¿Entendiste eso Dana?-

Scully entendía lo que Sam trataba de decirles, sin embargo intentó que fuese ella misma quien lo explicara - ¿Es algo mutuo Sam? -

Sam la miró y se quitó los lentes, dispuesta a poner la cara y afrontar cada una de las palabras que dijera frente a Mac y Scully.

- Así parece, nosotros no lo buscamos, tan solo pasó y un día nos dimos cuenta, pero... decidimos que nada de esto podría ser -

-¿Eres adivina o qué?- le pregunto Mac sorprendida a Scully.- Ella también, nosotras… ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? -

Mac tenía una revolución mental al descubrir que no era la única que tenia sentimientos de amor hacia su compañero de trabajo. No tenía ni veinticuatro horas en Orlando y ya había descubierto que una agente federal y una militar de la fuerza área estaban enamoradas de sus compañeros de trabajo al igual que ella. Pensaba que el destino tenía maneras muy extrañas de actuar.

Scully miró a Mac y se echó a reír. Sam no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Para eso le ponen la I a FBI Mac - dijo Scully entre risas.

Sam miró a Mac buscando una explicación, que significaba eso de que 'ellas también'. - ¿Ustedes también qué? -

-Te lo dije con anterioridad- explico saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Dana y yo pasamos por lo mismo que tú, estoy sorprendida por ello - concluyó.

Sam no lo podía creer. - ¿Harm y tú?..y Dana - dijo dirigiéndole la mirada - ¿Mulder y tú? -

- No con tanta suerte como tu Sam - dijo Scully algo nostálgica - demasiadas cosas sin decir, pero los mismo sentimientos -

-Es frustrante cuando no se pueden revelar esos sentimientos que se lleva dentro. Harm y yo los hemos revelado, pero todo sigue igual; aunque cada uno sabe que están ahí- dijo pensativa.- Por mi Harm sabe lo que siento y sé lo que él siente por mí, he sido la que he dado cada uno de los pasos en tan extraña relación- comentaba desarrollando un plan en su mente.- ¿No creen que es hora de que ustedes hagan lo mismo? ¿Afrontarlos y decirles lo que sienten?-

Con esas preguntas caminaba en terreno peligroso, no sabía cómo las chicas podían reaccionar ante tales descabelladas ideas; pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

Sam miró a Scully y luego a Mac, bastante desconcertada de oír lo que les proponía. - Mac, ¿acaso no eres tu quien se encarga de hacer Corte Marcial por esa clase de cosas? - preguntó Sam con una ligera sonrisa, porque a decir verdad, el solo pensar en la clase de cosas que ella haría con Jack...

Mac soltó una de sus características carcajadas por la pregunta generada por Sam.

- Hace años que no hago una Corte Marcial para ese tipo de casos - contestó.- Además no deberías hacerle esa pregunta a una mujer que intenta por todos los medios bajar a su compañero del Tomcat donde vuela y obligarlo a enfrentar la realidad- puntualizo.- Entiendo tú miedo, pero la fraternización no la considero algo terrible, y mucho menos cuando es hecha bajo el consentimiento de dos - expuso.

Sabía que Scully y Sam no estaban nada convencidas y prosiguió hablando.

- No pierden nada hablando con ellos, se los aseguro. Yo sigo siendo Coronel y Harm Comandante. ¿Creen que ustedes puedan perder algo si lo hacen? Seguirán siendo las mismas, pero sabiendo que los sentimientos fueron expresados y cabe la posibilidad de que ustedes tengan mejores resultados que yo - comentó afligida.

Scully la miró y pensó un poco en sus palabras, se coloco sus lentes de sol. - Tienes razón Mac, yo me animo a intentarlo - dijo con una gran sonrisa. - pero únicamente si tú nos dejas ayudarte con Harm -

-¿Y cómo sería posible eso?- pregunto extrañada ante la proposición.

Scully sonrió pensando en una idea loca que cruzaba su mente.

- Le mostraremos de lo que se pierde - le dijo

- Y si no, lo amarraremos a tu cama hasta que deje de resistirse - dijo Sam soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¿Entonces están de acuerdo en intentarlo?- les pregunto Mac.

- Yo si - dijo Sam

- Yo también - afirmó Scully

- Eso me parece estupendo - expreso Mac con una sonrisa.

- Moros en la costa - dijo Scully mirando a lo lejos al Coronel O'Neill, caminando hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

- Bien, Sam plan Alfa, volverlos locos- dijo Mac juguetonamente.- Y con ese bikini creo que lo lograras - rió.

Sam sonrió también, aunque sin apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo frente a sus ojos. El solo hecho de pensar en él le causaba mariposas en el estomago, pero verlo así, con una bermuda y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, estaba a punto de causarle un ataque al corazón.

Las tres mujeres adoptaron sus posturas más relajadas, mientras que Jack continuó caminando hacia ellas.

- Hola chicas - les saludó con entusiasmo, llevaba puestos sus lentes de sol - tratando de acalorarse aún más por lo que veo - dijo bromeando.

- Hola Jack - dijo Sam relajadamente

Jack sonrió al escuchar su nombre en labios de Sam.

- Mac, Dana - dijo saludando también a las dos mujeres que tomaban el sol

-Hola Jack- le saludo Mac cordialmente.

- Hola - le respondió Scully a Jack.

Sam decidió tomar acción inmediata, así que se levantó despacio de la silla, se quitó los lentes de sol y dijo mirando a Jack - ¿Vamos a entrar al agua? -

Jack estaba asombrado, por decir lo menos. Y no era que le molestara la actitud de Sam, al contrario. Sino que le preocupaba como lo interpretaban Mac y Scully, es decir, esa sonrisa que Sam le estaba dedicando...debería estar penalizada por alguna ley...

- Claro - atinó a responderle a Sam - ya regreso - y diciendo esto caminó rápidamente hacia las duchas

- La Mayor Carter al ataque- sentencio Mac.- Cuidado si lo ahogas- expreso entre risas. El camarero se les acerco entregándole las bebidas que ella había solicitado.

Sam sonrió y probó un poco de su piña colada. - Muy buena en verdad -

-Así es- comentó Mac, pero sin probar la suya. Al parecer la primera había sido suficiente para ella.

De repente y cuando nadie se lo esperaba aparecieron ante ellas dos reyes de las alturas y no precisamente por los ovnis y los aviones. A Mac casi los ojos se le salieron por los lentes al ver a Harm vestido solamente con un speedo azul y cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes al igual que los demás.

A Scully le pasaba lo mismo que a Mac, pero evito ser menos expresiva. Pero solo el hecho de que Mulder llevara un speedo rojo con una camiseta negra le hacía elevar las hormonas. A Sam le daba risa la cara de las dos mujeres, porque ella se había puesto así cuando vio a Jack.

- Con que aquí estaban - habló Harm ya cerca de las chicas.- Mulder y yo las estábamos buscando- sus ojos dieron un paseo por toda la anatomía de Mac y pensaba que la belleza de medio oriente de ella no le hacía ningún juicio. Todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba fenomenal y mucho mejor cuando llevaba bikini y ese negro la hacía ver genial.

-Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo- le comunicó Mac sacando y entrando la pajilla de su copa.

- ¡Listo! - dijo Jack apareciendo en ese mismo momento, con un ajustado bóxer negro - hola Harm, hola Mulder - dijo saludándolos

-Hola Jack- le saludó Harm. -Jack- le saludó Mulder.

Sam lo miró sonriente - Vamos entonces - y dirigiendo su mirada a Mac y Scully primero, y a Harm y Mulder después, dijo - Nos disculpan, pero nosotros vamos a refrescarnos -

Sam tomó a Jack del brazo y este, aun sin palabras, la siguió hasta escalera principal de la piscina.

- Pueden- les dijo Harm un poco extrañado ante la escena de Jack y Sam. Muy extrañado.

Mulder no tardó mucho en buscar puesto y se sentó junto a Scully, en la silla reclinable que había dejado libre Sam. Al no le parecía nada extrañada la actitud de Sam, solo irían a refrescarse, nada más, pensó

Scully le sonrió a Mulder - ¿Y qué pasó con tu siesta? - le dijo mientras se comenzaba a aplicar protector solar en los brazos

- Pasó a la historia, sabes que no duermo - le contestó deseando ser esa crema que Scully se frotaba en su cuerpo.

-Harm, siéntate… no vas a crecer más- le dijo burlonamente Mac.

-¿Y donde quieres que me siente bobalicona?- le preguntó Harm con intenciones de molestarla.

- Un día te voy a patear el trasero y no te va a gustar- le amenazó, pero luego decidió dejarle un espacio junto a ella en la silla.- Siéntate y no digas nada.-

Harm se sentó junto a ella sin decir media palabra. Solo agitaba entre sus manos una botella de agua que había traído consigo.

-¿Por qué no tomas una piña colada?- le pregunto Mac señalando la que tenia consigo y aun no tocaba. -No gracias, prefiero tomar agua por el momento- contestó Harm.

- De lo que te pierdes- y sin nada, tomo del dulce liquido de su copa; pero en segundos sentía que la garganta se le quemaba y empezó a toser.

Harm, Scully y Mulder la miraron preocupados, más Harm que ellos. Le quitó la copa a Mac que aun seguía tosiendo y él le frotaba la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó alarmado. -Tiene alcohol- contestó dificultosamente. -¿Qué?- indago con sorpresa. -¿Estas tomando alcohol?- volvió a indagar con cierto enfado.

-¡No!- se defendió.- Pensé que le había pedido sin alcohol, como hice con la primera que me tome- le aclaró con voz más serena mientras Harm le daba la botella de agua que tenia.- Fue solo un error- y tomo enseguida agua.

-¿Estarás bien? Se que…- expresaba preocupado. -Estaré bien- le interrumpió.- No te preocupes Harm, no tome mucho -le aclaró.

El terminó colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Mac para acercarla más a él y ella no lo rechazo. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que lo que le afectaba a ella lo afectaba a él. Estaban conectados aunque no lo reconocieran, a veces.

Mulder y Scully los observaban callados. Scully sonreía a sus adentros sabiendo que a Mac la situación le había caído como anillo al dedo. Mulder estaba más perdido que Limber, como siempre. Al él solo le preocupaba como pedirle a Scully que le pusiera bloqueador solar.

- Mulder, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto por favor? - dijo Scully enseñándole el frasco de bloqueador solar - después yo te pongo un poco a ti, ¿sí? -

Mulder se mostró estupefacto al escuchar a Scully hacerle semejante petición. Scully le pedía que le colocara él el bloqueador como si fuera algo fuera de lo común, pero no era común, nada común, era rarísimo.

Scully estaba metida en ese bikini azul que la hacía endemoniadamente sexy ante los ojos de Mulder, los cuales no podían ocultar lujuria y deseo. Scully notaba eso y ni le importaba, ya que eso era lo que ella deseaba ver en él. Le ofrecía la botella de bloqueador tan calmadamente y despreocupadamente que Mulder pensaba que era un sueño, aunque no lo era.

Mulder tomó con una mano el frasco de bloqueador y miró a Scully con cierta desconfianza mientras ella le sonreía cordialmente. Era increíble.

-De acuerdo- le dijo no muy seguro, pero bastante dispuesto.- ¿Te pondrías de espalda? -

- Muy bien, pero has un buen trabajo Mulder, no quiero terminar con quemaduras de sol - le dijo sonriendo, con cuidado se dio la vuelta, y para el completo y total asombro de Mulder, una vez que estuvo acostada boca abajo, Scully se soltó la pequeña tira del vestido de baño, dejando al descubierto toda la espalda.

Eso sí que había impactado a Mulder, demasiado. Ver a Scully girar, acostarse boca abajo y quitarse el nudo de la parte de su bikini para dejar la espalda completamente descubierta era algo que no se lo esperaba, ni en sus más ocultas fantasías.

Impactado, asustado, sorprendido, estupefacto, absorto, boquiabierto, atónito y pasmado lo único que podía y pudo hacer era echarse crema sobre sus manos, frotarlas una con la otra y empezar a masajear la suave piel de Scully mientras él solo podía derretirse ahí mismo.

Harm que nunca dejaba de notar nada, tampoco pudo evitar la sorpresa ante el destape de la agente federal. La hacía una mujer extremadamente recatada, pero con lo que había hecho había demostrado todo lo contrario.

Scully estaba en el paraíso. No había otra manera de describir la sensación que le causaban las manos grandes y tibias de Mulder al tocar y acariciar de esa manera su piel. Porque no se iba a seguir engañando, él no simplemente le estaba aplicando la crema, sino que hacia suaves movimientos, casi roces, cubriendo con suavidad cada centímetro de su piel.

Definitivamente valía la pena intentarlo, Mac tenía toda la razón.

Mac, no pudo dejar de percibir como Harm miraba a Scully y decidió sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones. A la única que tenía derecho a mirar, era a ella y nunca otra. Le dio un codazo que lo obligó a él a mirarla con resentimiento y ella le dio una mirada concienzuda de: "deja de mirar lo que no te conviene hay otras cosas que si puedes mirar y se te está permitido".

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto sin entender la mirada que le daba. -Nada- expreso molesta.- ¿Me traerías una tónica con limón?- le pidió. - Claro que si princesa - dijo el galantemente antes de retirarse y eso fue suficiente para que Mac olvidara lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina se desenvolvía una historia totalmente insólita. Al menos para Jack.

Sam lo llevó del brazo y bajaron por una zona de escalinatas, hasta llegar a un lugar poco profundo, al menos para él.

Entonces ella se sumergió un poco y se mojó la cara y el cabello. Tan solo verla así, era para Jack motivo de perder la respiración.

Sin embargo, la situación no dejaba de ser inquietante, porque Sam nunca actuaba de esa forma, al menos no cuando estaban de servicio...

- Sam... yo... esto es muy extraño... - le dijo

Sam ya lo venia llegar, él lo decía con su mirada, no podía ocultarle cuando se sentía incomodo o extrañado.

- No estamos trabajando Jack - le dijo sonriendo - tu lo dijiste primero, venimos a relajarnos, así que... deja de pensar y descansa un poco, hoy no vamos a salvar al mundo -

Su sonrisa brillante era contagiosa, de hecho, para él era de las pocas cosas que le recordaban diariamente lo afortunado que era de seguir con vida para poder disfrutarla. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Jack decidió que estos cuatro días los disfrutaría al máximo sin pensarlo dos veces, ya después lidiaría con las consecuencias al llegar a casa. Con un poco de suerte, estas serían las mejores.

- De acuerdo, vamos - dijo dirigiéndose a una zona de cascadas de agua, y ella lo siguió.

La tarde transcurrió velozmente, al menos para quienes la estaban pasando de lo mejor en el área de la piscina.

Mulder y Scully, después de ayudarse mutuamente a quedar protegidos contra el sol, se dieron un baño en la piscina, Mulder aprovechó para nadar un rato, y mostrarle a Scully su record de contener la respiración, no con mucho éxito en realidad, pero disfrutando de las risas de su hermosa compañera.

Sam y Jack estuvieron hasta el último momento sentados bajo la caída del agua, conversando, recordando anécdotas chistosas de su juventud, cosas que, por su trabajo nunca habían tenido tiempo de hablar, disfrutando de la compañía y la sonrisa del otro, robándose de vez en cuando uno que otro roce de las manos.

Harm se había desaparecido por unos breves instantes al punto de que Mac se preguntaba donde se encontraba él. De repente lo veía llegar con dos copas grandes de helado, uno para ella de chocolate y otro para el del mismo sabor. El gesto le había encantado y se quedaron allí en medio de la piscina disfrutando de sus postres y hablando de banalidades, como de los grande que estaba el ahijado de ambos y un poco sobre su relación, aunque Harm volvió a mostrarse incomodo a Mac no le importó. Ya habría tiempo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_Orlando Royal Suite. Salón de Audiovisuales. Orlando Florida. 7: 00 P. M._

Los últimos miembros del equipo en aparecer fueron los dos agentes del FBI. Mac, Harm, Sam y Jack ya se encontraban ubicados en su sitio designado para la primera actividad de la noche.

El salón estaba dispuesto con una pantalla de proyección, y el orador se alistaba a comenzar, puntual como lo exigía este tipo de eventos.

Los asistentes, libres ya de uniformes y del código de vestimenta militar y del gobierno, terminaban de llenar las sillas.

Un señor de unos cincuenta años, con rasgos duros y serios subió al podium. Era sin duda algún tipo de militar retirado que aun seguía trabajando en un área donde no requerían sus servicios para el campo.

Cuando terminó de acercarse al podium, empezó a cuadrar el micrófono por donde hablaría creando una estática verdaderamente molesta en el salón. Scully, Mac y Sam mostraron rostros incómodos, especialmente Mac que solía tener un oído bastante sensible ante tales situaciones. Eso podía agradecérselo a Harm.

-Muy buenas noches, bienvenidos todos- habló el hombre mayor con un acento simpático a pesar de tener una figura imponente y seria.- Soy el Coronel retirado Adam Rogers y trabajo en el museo de historia militar y gubernamental de Washington- relató el flamante caballero.- Esta noche estoy aquí para darles a conocer la historia de la mujer americana dentro de nuestras fuerzas, su desempeño y su gloria que ha permanecido inquebrantable por más de sesenta años… -

Jack miró de reojo a Sam, y, aunque fue un gesto casi imperceptible, ella lo sintió moverse, así que le devolvió la mirada extrañada.

- ¿Qué? - le dijo en un susurro.

Jack miró de nuevo al frente y contestó su pregunta de la misma forma.

- Clases de historia a esta hora... genial - le susurró Jack a ella

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, tal y como él lo buscaba con ese comentario, así como más le gustaba verla.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, todas sus bromas sin sentido solían terminar en una sonrisa de Sam. Estaba condicionado ya, y algo adicto de hecho.

A Mulder no le interesaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo el militar retirado, ya que la única historia que le interesaba era la de Scully y estaba decidido a divertirse un poco con esa historia.

Antes que empezar con su diversión tomo una flor de las tantas que había en el arreglo floral que adornaban el centro de la mesa y empezó a deshojarla provocando una mirada sorpresiva y de curiosidad en Scully.

-¿Qué haces Mulder?- pregunto con aprensión. -Nada- miro a Scully.- ¿No te aburre todo lo que ese hombre está diciendo?-

- Está hablando de la historia de las mujeres americanas dentro…- explicaba Scully de la manera sistemática que siempre utilizaba con Mulder.

- No me interesa- le interrumpió.- La única historia que me interesa es la de mi compañera de trabajo. Nacida un veintitrés de febrero, bajo el signo de piscis, estudiante de la escuela elemental de San Diego, graduada en el 78 ingresada en la academia del FBI en el 80 y asignada en los Expedientes X en el 92… hasta ahora ha permanecido ahí por más de seis años y al parecer no tiene intenciones de irse- decía con un gran sonrisa.- Y eso a su jefe de sección le parece perfecto.-

Scully quedó asombrada. Acostumbrada como estaba a que Mulder se apasionara demasiado con las cosas, sentirse ahora el centro de su interés era perturbadoramente especial.

- Mi jefe de sección debe tener cierto favoritismo entonces - dijo recuperando su voz y con una leve sonrisa, dispuesta ahora si, a seguirle el juego y ver a donde llegaba.

- Solamente con una pelirroja, bajita y demasiado inteligente para mi gusto- expresó de manera maliciosa e insinuante.

- ¿En verdad? - contestó con su típico gesto de la ceja elevada - ¿demasiado inteligente?, es decir que te gustan tontas... - continuó evitando sonreír.

-Yo no he dicho eso- explico tratando de salir de la trampa que le ponía Scully.- Si quisiste interpretarlo así, me disculpo. Pero debo aclararte que me gustan sumamente inteligentes aunque no a veces me irriten.-

- ¿Se supone que acabas de quedar mejor que antes Mulder? - le dijo ahora sí sin poder evitar la sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el brazo de él, durante apenas un par de segundos.

- Escuchemos la charla antes de que sigas acabando con tu imagen, jefe - le dijo en tono juguetón.

-Aguafiestas- se quejó y luego centro su atención en la charla.

-…. esta noche hemos querido presentarle un film donde se recopila la historia de la mujer, nuestra fuerza e inteligencia femenina en las filas de las organizaciones más poderosas de nuestro país y nación. Aquí podremos ver como de una simple colaboradora de los médicos en los campos de batalla y trabajadoras incansables en las fabricas de armamento naval han pasado a ser mayores, comandantes, generales, agentes del FBI y miembros de organizaciones como la CIA y Seguridad Nacional… marcando territorio y llegando a ser mejores que nosotros…

Mac no pudo sonreír ante aquellas palabras del hombre de voz simpática y rostro serio.

-Sí Mac, tiene mucha razón. Pero por favor no empieces- se quejó Harm aburrido ante el panorama. -Solo estás celoso- le discutió ella.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Jamás- expresó seguro. -¿Entonces por qué la queja?- le pregunto mientras volteaba a mirarlo. -No me he quejado- se defendió.- Solo es que no quiero que los humos se te suban a la cabeza. Es todo.-

-Harm… Ya se… un chapuzón en la playa te desinflaría el ego de coche bomba que traes hoy- comento divertido. -Harm, estréllate en el índico- le pidió desesperada.

-¿Para qué?- se acerco a su oído.- ¿Para qué llores desesperada y le supliques a media naval que insistan en mi búsqueda? Reconócelo, no puedes alejarte ni un segundo de mí.-

Mac tragó en seco ante la cercanía de Harm. El comentario la había tomado desprevenida y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba que él tuviera razón. Pero odiaba sus insinuaciones porque después de arrepentía de ello.

Harm no pudo notar la mirada de enfado que le lanzaba Mac y no le quedo más remedio que alejarse de ella y seguir prestándole atención al militar en el podium. Ella pudo respirar tranquila.

-… bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con esa memorable película. La luz por favor- enseguida las luces fueron apagadas- que corra el proyector- el proyector comenzó a correr y el militar retirado volvió a su silla.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_Segundo día. _

_Hotel Orlando Royal Suite._

Otra mañana en Miami, el hotel había despertado para continuar con la actividad que el gobierno estadounidense desarrollaba en sus instalaciones. Los invitados despertaron para comenzar con el día de actividades que se les había preparado.

Sam y Jack al parecer se habían sincronizado para levantarse al mismo tiempo y salir de sus habitaciones a la misma hora, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo se dieron un cordial buenos días y se dispusieron a caminar rumbo al ascensor; pero no pudieron evitar encontrarse con una molesta Mac que le tocaba la puerta a Harm si cesar.

-Abre Harm o te vuelo la puerta- decía irritada, ya que odiaba llegar tarde a los lugares y mucho más cuando Harm la retrasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Mac?- le pregunto Sam al ver en el estado que se encontraba la experimentada marine.

-Que a Harm se le han pegado las sabanas- contestó sin mirarla- y por su culpa voy a llegar tarde- expreso preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?- volvió a preguntarle Sam.

-No, vayan ustedes- les dijo.- Yo veré que hago para sacarlo de allí- agregó sulfurada.

-Porque no mejor olvidas tu papel de niñera y vienes a desayunar, sino sale es porque no quiere desayunar Mac- le aconsejó Sam.- Ya bajará cuando el estomago le gruña.-

Y Jack miro con confusión a Sam. Le parecía bastante rara la confianza con la cual ella le hablaba a Mac. Mujeres, llevan conociéndose menos de veinticuatro horas y ya se comportan como amigas de toda la vida, se decía en su interior ya que le parecía gracioso.

-Tienes razón. No voy a perder mi tiempo con él- volteó a mirarla y cruzó una mirada agresiva con Jack, sino podía expresarle su frustración a Harm se la expresaría a Jack. El era hombre y para colmo militar y se las iba a tener que aguantar.- Vámonos.-

Entraron al ascensor y este los dejo en el gran comedor del restaurante. Enseguida buscaron su mesa correspondiente donde ya estaban Mulder y Scully.

- Buenos días - saludó Jack.

- Buenos días - respondió Scully.

-¿Y Harm?- preguntó curioso Mulder, craso error porque Mac lo atravesó con la mirada y luego se dispuso a buscar su desayuno.- ¿Y yo que dije? -

Nadie dijo nada, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban ya que Mac había amanecido con el traje de mujer iraní que era, ó sea estaba bastante violenta.

Los demás buscaron su desayuno y volvieron a la mesa junto con Mac que también había vuelto. Desayunaban bastante callados, hasta que Harm se apareció agitado y preguntándole a Mac porque no le había tocado la puerta. Ella no hablo, hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Mulder lo congeló con la mirada y a Harm no le quedó más remedio que mantener distancia.

Cuando Harm volvió con su desayuno le había traído el postre a Mac. Era su bandera blanca a pesar de que no sabía porque se encontraba molesta. Ella volvió a descolocarse y se le olvido porque estaba furiosa con él. De repente eran los que más hablaban en la mesa.

- ¿Qué tal pasaron la noche? - preguntó Sam, intentando hacer conversación.

- Yo estaba rendida, y me dormí muy temprano - le respondió Scully

- Yo en cambio - dijo Mulder - no pude acostumbrarme a la cama -

Miró a Scully con una sonrisa cómplice, solo ella podía entenderle.

- Demasiado normal supongo - le respondió siguiéndole el juego. Ella bien sabía de sus problemas a la hora de dormir, y de lo extraño que debía ser tener una cama tan cómoda como la que tenía en esta ocasión.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados. ¿Qué significaba eso de "normal"?

- Tú lo has dicho Scully - agregó Mulder mientras terminaba su desayuno, bastante abundante por cierto.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron comiendo, dejando a Mac y Harm para que animaran con su charla el resto del tiempo de desayuno.

Luego alguien se les acerco con un folleto donde le comunicaban sobre la siguiente actividad que comenzaría en algunos minutos. Era la hora de jugar.

Aún no les habían dicho de qué se trataba en realidad, pero por el nombre que se indicaba en el folleto, se trataba de alguna clase de concurso.

El organizador de la actividad apareció en la pequeña tarima ubicada al frente del salón, y les explicó la dinámica que seguirían para participar.

Cada equipo se dividiría en dos secciones, hombres y mujeres. Los equipos siguieron rápidamente las instrucciones, y una vez que estuvieron listos, un cuestionario en una hoja le fue entregado a cada sección.

Cuando lo leyeron, no pudieron más que sonreír y sentirse en alguno de esos concursos para parejas que podían verse en la televisión. El titulo del cuestionario decía: '¿Qué tanto conocen a sus parejas?'

Cada sección debía responderlo por completo, sin que sus opuestos intervinieran para nada. Para eso debieron primero repartirse por todo el salón, separándose lo máximo posible unos de otros.

- No van a creer lo que preguntan aquí- comentaba con sorpresa Harm.- ¿Cuál es el tipo de comida preferida de su compañera?- preguntó entre risas.

Jack observó los tres lugares disponibles para cada respuesta - ¿tu vas a escribirlas Harm? -

-Si lo deseas lo haré- le contesto.

Jack no lo dudó un segundo, había visto a Sam devorarse una cada vez que podía llegar a la cafetería de la montaña.

- Gelatina Azul - dijo Jack muy confiado de su respuesta.

- A Scully le encanta la ensalada, de todo tipo- respondió Mulder sin dudar, conocía su dieta perfectamente.

Harm escribió las respuestas de Jack y de Mulder en el folleto y mientras escribía la de él en el folleto les decía en voz alta a los chicos que era lo que comía Mac.

-A Mac le encantan las Beltway burgers. Es adicta a ellas- contesto Harm, recordado como le decía a Mac que iba a morir producto de su dieta tan poco balanceada. Luego paso a la siguiente pregunta.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas no le gusta a su compañera de usted? -

Jack sonrió ampliamente. El espacio era muy pequeño para responder esta pregunta en su caso.

Mulder se empezó a reír y Harm lo observaba inquieto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso. -Es muy fácil de responder y demasiado absurdo - contesto Mulder.- Scully odia mi sentido de culpa tan profundo, mi testarudez, mi egocentrismo extremista…-

- Creo que podríamos resumirlo solo con testarudez porque Mac odia eso mismo de mi- le aconsejo Harm mientras escribía su respuesta. -Sí, es cierto mi testarudez y mi ego- respondió Mulder. -Jack ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- le volvió a preguntar Harm.

- Sam odia cuando no le presto atención a lo que me dice - dijo Jack pensando que, en realidad, el siempre le prestaba muchísima atención a todo lo que ella decía, aunque por guardar las apariencias debiera decir lo contrario.

Mientras tanto las mujeres respondían de la misma forma su cuestionario.

Sam era quien leía las preguntas. - ¿Cuál es el pasatiempo favorito de su compañero? - preguntó mirando primero a Mac

- ¿Qué me dices Mac? - dijo con el bolígrafo en la mano, lista para anotar las respuestas de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Volar a Sarah- contesto Mac un poco ida, las chicas la miraron extrañadas y ella lo notó.- Lo siento, volar su avioneta los fines de semana, se llama Sarah - -¿Cómo tu?- preguntó sorprendida Scully. - Como su abuela- respondió algo sonrojada Mac.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver la expresión de Mac, anotó la respuesta y miró a Scully.

- Jugar baloncesto - respondió Scully muy confiada.

- Pescar - dijo Sam, recordando las muchas ocasiones en que Jack la invitó a su cabaña, para que pescaran juntos.

Y leyó la siguiente pregunta de la lista. -¿Cuál es la mayor virtud de su compañero? -

Mac pensaba en una respuesta bastante acertada, pero lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza era el empeño de Harm, su valentía, su arrojo para hacer las cosas con pasión. Eso le encantaba.

-Su tenacidad, es lo único que puedo decir- contestó segura.

Scully sonrió al pensar en las muchas cosas que ella admiraba de la personalidad de Mulder, sin embargo se decidió por una.

- Su lealtad - le respondió a Sam, quien anotaba las respuestas.

- Lo mismo digo de Jack, su lealtad es su mayor virtud - dijo Sam, y agregó con una sonrisa y en voz baja - además de ese fabuloso trasero que tengo que cuidar todos los días -

Scully y Mac se echaron a reír descontroladamente ante lo que había dicho de ultimo la picara de Sam.

- Lamentablemente no puedes poner eso en el folleto - le recordó Mac aun riendo

-Siguiente pregunta- aviso Harm.-¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de su compañera? -

-A Scully le encanta el té helado, es su bebida preferida - contestó Mulder recordando aquella conversación que sostuvo con Scully frente a la casa de Eugene Tooms y que lamentablemente en la bolsa había cerveza de raíz y no te helado.

-¿Jack?- le llamó Harm.

- Coca cola de dieta - respondió

- Mac solo toma tónica con limón- respondió Harm mientras escribía todas las respuestas.

Luego de media hora, ya todos los equipos habían contestados a todas las preguntas y las carpetas con las respuestas se las habían entregado al moderador que las recogió una por una entre todos que ocupaban aquel salón.

Los equipos divididos aun continuaban separados. Scully, Sam y Mac estaban en el lado este del salón y Mulder, Harm y Jack en el lado sur. Bastante separados y no podían ni distinguirse entre los demás grupos.

Minutos después, el moderador subió a la tarima y empezó a llamar a los primeros equipos. La verdadera intención de este ejercicio era ver que tan bien se conocían las parejas entre los integrantes de cada equipo y hace acumular puntos para al final recibir una recompensa.

El primer equipo en subir lo integraban dos parejas del FBI y una de la naval. Las mujeres sentadas frente a los hombres, los seis sostenían unas pizarras con marcadores de colores donde tenían que poner sus respuestas. El moderador le hacía primero las preguntas en cuestión a las mujeres las cuales debían adivinar que dijeron sus compañeros con respecto a ellas, al principio les estaba yendo bien pero al final de las preguntas fueron decayendo a tal punto que no habían acertado ninguna.

Con los hombres se mantuvo el margen y no perdieron tantos puntos. Pero era increíble ver que ellos las conocían más que ellas a ellos. Su calificación fue media.

Los siguientes participantes eran ellos, y así fueron llamados a participar, primero los hombres del equipo.

- A continuación, se leerá cada pregunta y ustedes podrán escribir la respuesta - le indicó el moderador a Mulder, Harm y Jack, quienes se encontraban algo nerviosos

- ¿Cuál es el tipo de comida preferida de su compañero? - indicó el sujeto, demasiado animado para el gusto de cualquier militar, esperando unos momentos y luego diciendo las respuestas.

- Sus compañeras han dicho, Mulder: pizza, Harm: lasaña, Jack: Carne Asada, ahora miremos sus tableros - les dijo, y los tres saltaron de la emoción al ver que las respuestas coincidían. ¡Un punto para su equipo!.

Y así continuó el juego. - A la pregunta ¿Diga un objeto que suela llevar a todas partes su compañero? ustedes responden... - Los chicos escribían sus respuestas, mirando y sonriendo en intervalos a las chicas, que estaban sentadas animándolos.

- Sus compañeras han dicho, Mulder: su teléfono móvil, Harm: su anillo de la naval, Jack: su gorra.... miremos... ¡correcto!!! -

Increíblemente, todas las respuestas tenían un punto acertado para el equipo, que, hasta ahora, iba ganando la competencia.

Era el turno de las mujeres, quienes pasaron al escenario, dispuestas a responder y escuchar las respuestas de sus compañeros.

- Ahora es el turno de la parte femenina en este equipo, ya saben la dinámica así que empecemos con la primera pregunta… ¿Cuál es el animal favorito de su compañera?, escriban por favor sus respuestas.. -

Scully, Mac y Sam escribieron sus respuestas, y al finalizar el tiempo, las enseñaron al público mientras el moderador leía las respuestas que ellos habían escrito.

- Las respuestas que sus compañeros han dado son: Dana: el perro, Sam: el gato, Mac: el perro…..y están correctas!!!! Muy bien!!!, ganan un punto más -

Todos aplaudieron, pronto estarían a la cabeza de todos los equipos.

- La siguiente pregunta que sus compañeros respondieron fue: ¿Qué le gusta hacer a su compañera en su tiempo libre?... sus respuestas serían… -

Terminaron de escribir y esperaron un poco, a que empezara a leer las respuestas de ellos.

- Ellos respondieron: Dana: ver televisión y leer, Sam: leer y andar en bicicleta, Mac: practicar kick boxing….sus respuestas son….¡¡las mismas!!, otro punto para este equipo!!! -

Y así continuaron las preguntas, sorprendentemente todas las respuestas fueron correctas, y ninguno de los otros equipos pudo superar su puntaje.

- Y según el recuento de los puntos, el equipo ganador es el número dos!! Por favor suban a recibir su premio!! - anunció entusiasmado el moderador del evento.

Todos aplaudieron, mientras Dana, Sam y Mac subían al pequeño escenario, seguidas de Mulder, Jack y Harm.

Los felicitaron y les entregaron un sobre, el cual recibió Scully, y todos se agolparon detrás suyo para intentar leerlo, entonces el moderador anunció en voz alta lo que habían ganado. - El premio consiste en una cena para los seis en el Bar Choi Tigre, la mejor comida china y espectáculo de karaoke incluido en Orlando!!! -

Los chicos bajaron de la tarima, bajo la mirada de los demás grupos que los miraban con envidia. Ya que el premio les permitía salir del hotel esa noche. Y se preguntaban ¿Cómo ellos se conocían tan bien? Era la pregunta del millón.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Después de tanta euforia por el premio, a los invitados de la conferencia se les informó que tenían el día libre para que hicieran lo que desearan hacer en completa libertad. El grupo decidió ir a la sala de juegos y echar una mano de billar.

Scully de repente en el camino recordó que había quedado en llamar a su madre y cuando Mulder la vio cambiar el rumbo la siguió.

-¿A dónde vas Scully?- le preguntó aun lejos de ella.

- Mulder, acabo de recordar que prometí a mi madre llamarla al llegar al hotel y aún no lo hice, así que iré un momento a mi habitación a llamarla - Le respondió Scully deteniéndose.

-Bien, te acompaño. Iré a mi habitación por mi cámara- le comentó.

Scully asintió ante lo acordado por Mulder. Salieron del salón de juego con rumbo a los ascensores nuevamente. Esas cajas metálicas, tenían más actividad que cualquier transporte del mundo y Scully y Mulder no podían ponerlo en duda.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los agentes, volvieron a salir del ascensor, caminaban tranquilos, saludando a los que se cruzaban con ellos y hablando de lo mucho que se iban a divertir esa noche en el restaurante ellos y los demás.

Scully llego a su habitación, pero Mulder decidió no seguir su camino sino acompañar a Scully hasta el interior de la habitación. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, pero Mulder no cerró la puerta como debía de hacerlo, sino que tan solo la dejo entre abierta.

Scully se sentó en la cama tomando así el teléfono para llamar a su madre, mientras Mulder jugaba con las figuritas que había encima del mini bar de la habitación de Scully.

- Bueno, te dejo. Iré por la cámara y te veré en el salón de juego con los demás - le comunicó Mulder al verla tomar el teléfono.

Scully, que lo había observado inquieto, tardó menos de un segundo en decidirse a hacer algo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho.

- Mulder espera - le dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que él giro hacia la puerta, colgó el teléfono y se acercó a él.

Mulder la miraba algo extrañado, así que ella tomo su mano, en el mismo gesto que desde siempre usaba para que él enfocara su atención en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Scully?- le preguntó confundido ante su actitud.

Quería decir algo, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría la fuerza de voluntad que la había llevado tan lejos, así que simplemente se acercó a él, y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla.

Se estiró un poco para alcanzarlo y suavemente lo besó.

Mulder recibió el beso sin reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo Scully? Sentir sus labios tibios y dulces sobre los de él era la sensación más sublime para Mulder. Aun no entendía porque lo hacía y quería saber el por qué. Pero si la detenía se iba a arrepentir y por ello no lo hacía.

Scully separó su labios por un momento - No lo pienses Mulder... - dijo en un susurro y lo miró a los ojos. - Yo ya no quiero seguir analizando más lo que siento... -

-¿Y que sientes Scully?- preguntó Mulder mirando los ojos celeste de su compañera, preguntando pero ya conociendo la respuesta, deseando volver a sentir sus labios.

Ella le sonrió, feliz de poder, finalmente, estar a su lado y poder besarlo y tocarlo como siempre quiso.

Sin responderle nada, simplemente, lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez, las cosas fueron un poco más allá.

Mulder la acerco mas a él, rodeándola con sus grandes brazos e intensificando la unión de sus bocas que batallaban en un campo donde nunca existiría un ganador.

Ambos estaban narcotizados por sus sabores. El era sal, ella azúcar, una mezcla de puro placer donde la pasión ansiaba ser liberada mientras se acariciaban con ternura.

A Mulder ya le importaba muy poco como habían terminado así, porque besar a Scully, sentirla tan cerca, saber que estaban dando el paso más importante en su relación era lo que más significado tenía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de ahí, Sam avanzaba muy molesta camino a su habitación.

Sus pobre pies no estaban acostumbrados a los zapatos nuevos que había elegido usar para el concurso, y ahora mismo, el dolor la estaba matando.

Así que decidió subir rápidamente a cambiarse por unos más cómodos, antes de buscar a Dana y a Mac para que la acompañaran a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor y llegar al piso donde se encontraban sus habitación, Sam no pudo soportar más la molestia, y viendo que estaba sola, se quitó los zapatos que llevaba, quedando descalza.

Mucho más cómoda caminó rumbo a su habitación, y al acercase, pudo ver que la puerta de la habitación de Dana se encontraba semiabierta, así que pensó en decirle primero de sus planes y luego seguir a la suya a cambiarse.

Suavemente abrió la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Dana y Mulder, besándose apasionadamente en la habitación, y al parecer la estaban pasando tan bien, ¡que hasta de la puerta se habían olvidado!.

Sam se sintió muy incómoda, y trató de alejarse, pero la puerta ya había emitido un muy ligero crujido, que Mulder pudo escuchar.

Y al parecer Scully también, porque se separaron bruscamente, y miraron a Sam en la entrada, completamente asombrada y sonrojada.

- Yo... ehmm...lo siento... la puerta estaba abierta... - atinó a balbucir la pobre Sam, sin saber cómo salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa

Mulder no podía creerlo, en realidad no podía hacerlo. Quería gritar, cuando no era Skinner, era Kersh y cuando no era Kersh era una maldita abeja, ¿pero desde cuando las abejas eran rubias y metiches?

El sentimiento de decepción invadió su cuerpo, se había arruinado el hechizo que había crecido entre él y Scully. Y se odiaba así mismo por no haber cerrado la puerta, llego a la conclusión que no era culpa de Sam, era culpa de él y se quería matar.

-Eh… Scully, hablamos más tarde- dijo sin mirarla, solo mirando a Sam y preguntándose donde estaba el puente más cercano - Disculpen - y tan pronto como pudo salió de la habitación dejando a una desconcertada de Scully y una apenada Sam.

Scully se quedó mirando a Sam por un momento - En verdad lo siento mucho Dana, discúlpame - suplicó Sam poniéndose en su lugar y pensando en cómo podría ella misma asesinar a quien le hiciera esto.

Scully le sonrió - No importa Sam, igual no fue tu culpa sino nuestra, por no cerrar la puerta... no te preocupes -

- Pero Sam, tú y él... -

- Yo hablaré más tarde con él, y después me encargaré de continuar, eso sí, con la puerta bien cerrada - le respondió Scully, y las dos soltaron una gran carcajada.

Sam le explicó a Scully la idea de que fueran un rato de compras ellas dos y Mac.

Scully pensó que podría aprovechar para llevarle algo a su madre, su sobrino, su cuñada y a Bill, que estarían de visita en DC en más o menos un mes.

- Está bien Sam, entonces nos vemos en media hora en la recepción del hotel - le dijo mientras salían de la habitación al corredor

- Perfecto, yo iré a cambiarme y luego le avisaré a Mac, nos vemos - y despidiéndose Sam, se dirigió a su habitación, un par de puertas más allá.

Scully había olvidado por completo la llamada que inicialmente quería hacer, su madre podría esperar otro rato más, ahora tenía que hablar con Mulder.

Scully tocó suavemente a la puerta de él.

- Mulder soy yo -

-Pasa Scully- respondió él.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en la cama, con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Que sucede? - dijo acercándose un poco a él.

-Nada, solo que… olvídalo- le pidió resignado.- Sabes, si tengo algo - se puso de pie.- Estoy confundido, más que confundido.-

Si Mulder estaba confundido, Scully mucho mas y su compañero lo noto así que decidió ser un poco mas explicito.

-Scully, intentaste decirme algo con ese beso y necesito saber que es - le dijo desesperado.

- ¿Acaso necesito una razón científica para besarte Mulder? - le habló un poco triste de sentir la duda en su voz - ¿No puedo simplemente mostrarte lo que siento? - dijo acercándose un poco más, hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él

-Scully ¿estás consiente de todo lo que ha pasado? No quiero hacer realidad algo prohibido - expreso asustado.- No quiero entusiasmarme para luego ver cómo te arrepientes ante tus propios actos… Scully, se lo que sientes, es lo que siento yo ¿es lo mismo? Contéstame - decía con una mirada triste y furtiva.

- Mulder nunca he estado tan consiente como lo estoy ahora, se lo que estoy sintiendo, se lo que quiero, y por fin me he decidido a no dejar pasar más el tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado - lo tomó de la mano y la acarició suavemente entre sus dedos.

- No creo que tenga palabras exactas para decirte lo que siento por ti, somos compañeros y amigos, pero esto es algo más, es más profundo... prefiero demostrártelo, ¿no es suficiente eso? -

-Buena manera de demostrármelo Scully, besándome sin contemplación- comentó Mulder para romper la tensión, luego llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Scully.- No sé qué decir, solo sé que no quiero detener esto más tiempo. Sería un error si lo hacemos y mucho más ahora que sabemos lo que existe entre nosotros- aseguraba Mulder.

Scully sonrió al saber que los dos estaban de acuerdo en esto, y soltando la mano de Mulder se alejó de él.

- Un momento... - y caminó hasta la puerta, la cerró y la aseguró.

No comprendió por qué ella se alejaba, hasta que vio que cerraba la puerta. Mulder adoraba eso de ella, muy precavida y sobre todo ante las interrupciones.

Regresó a su lado y lo miró sonriente.

- No más interrupciones - dijo llevando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de él

-Me lees la mente Scully- comento él mientras cortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

A pesar del sol y el insipiente calor eso no detenía a tres mujeres en su plan de comprar hasta que las tarjetas estallaran y sobre todo cuando esas tres mujeres tenían intenciones de conquistas bien definidos para una noche especial.

Paseaban por las tiendas de ropa de verano y playa de Orlando, iban vestidas muy cómodas, como blusas de algodón, pantalones jeans y sandalias de colores. El típico look playero. Entraron a una tienda bastante grande llamada Blue Deep y mientras revisaban los percheros y la sección de zapatos, Mac no podía creer lo que le estaban contando.

-Es increíble- Mac observaba incrédula a Scully.- ¿No la mataste?

- No traje mi arma... no me dejaron - le respondió en tono de indignación fingida, mientras Sam las miraba ruborizada

- ¡Yo como iba a adivinarlo Mac! - decía Sam mientras buscaba entre la sección de sandalias algo que no le incomodara.

- De acuerdo, excusa válida- miro a Scully.- ¿Pero saliste tras de él, cierto? Si te acobardaste se arruina todo Dana- comentaba algo alterada Mac. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien pudiera convencerla de lo contrario. Ella y las demás regresarían a sus ciudades por lo menos con la veracidad de relaciones estables.- Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas.

- No te preocupes, ya hablé con él, y las cosas no podrían estar mejor - respondió una muy sonriente Dana Scully

-Bueno, mayor ya escucho. Dana Scully ha tomado el toro por los cuernos. Es hora de que nosotras actuemos ¿no cree?- le pregunto a Sam mientras tomaba un lindo conjunto de blusa de tirantes y falda de vuelos color granate, lo inspeccionaba y en su cabeza surcaba una gran idea.

Sam la miró algo asustada. Ella no estaba lista aún, no sabría cómo enfrentarse a lo que sentía y dejar de lado por completo su temores y represiones.

La coronel Mackenzie vio la inseguridad reflejada en los ojos de Sam, la entendía más que nadie. Porque ella de vez en cuando lo sentía, pero Sarah Mackenzie estaba harta de que ella y otras personas reprimieran los sentimientos de su alma y corazón.

-El que no arriesga no gana Sam, no te dejes intimidar. Si Dana pudo tú también podrás- le aseguro con inteligencia.- No seré una experta, pero yo esta oportunidad no la dejare pasar.

- Bien- dijo Sam en tono de broma - entonces esperaré y aprenderé de lo que tú hagas Mac, para luego arriesgarme yo -

Mac puso una expresión de indignación por lo dicho por Sam. Era en verdad una proeza por parte de Sam decir eso, pero Mac nunca se rendía ante cualquier reto.

- Yo quisiera saber que tienes pensado hacer Mac... - dijo Scully mientras revisaba un mostrador de accesorios

-¿Ustedes conocen el baile de la seducción?- pregunto pícaramente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sam intrigada

-Lo conocerán esta noche- agregó omitiendo la pregunta de Sam.- Les recomiendo que no lleven pantalones, esas caderas no se deben desperdiciar- comento graciosamente dejando entre ver un plan demasiado bueno.- Yo por el momento necesito algo más ligero- así escogiendo el conjunto granate para llevar.

Jack estaba algo aburrido y tenso, y como siempre, decidió hacer lo que mejor alejaba sus pensamientos por un buen rato, mientras que le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma.

Subió al gimnasio del hotel, y al ver que tenían un pequeño espacio para practicar boxeo, deseo tener con quien quemar un poco de energía boxeando.

Resignado, empezó a caminar en una banda sin fin, cuando vio entrar al comandante Rabb por la puerta del gimnasio, listo para ejercitarse un rato.

Harm observó los sacos de arena para boxear y sonrió un poco, mientras tanto Jack lo observaba, pensando en que, tal vez después de todo, si tendría compañía para practicar un rato.

Harm se había colocado los guantes protectores, recordado así que esa vez no iba a tener a Mac criticando sus golpes bajos y no sabia por qué, pero odiaba no tenerla ahí para por lo menos fastidiarlo. Resignado comenzó a golpear el saco y sin mucho esfuerzo ya había empezado a sudar.

Sin esperarlo vio acercarse a Jack y Harm le dio la bienvenida con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Hola Jack- le saludó al ya tenerlo cerca de él y sin dejar de golpear el saco.

- Harm - saludo Jack - lanzando unos cuantos golpes... -

-Así es- decía mientras seguía golpeando el saco agitadamente.- Saco un poco la tensión a través de esto, ya sabes.

Harm pensaba que tal vez a Jack le gustaría practicar un poco con él. Así que se dispuso a preguntarle, no tenía nada que perder.

-Jack ¿te gusta el boxeo?- le pregunto mientras sostenía el saco para que no siguiera moviéndose.

Jack sonrió un poco al oír la pregunta - Bastante Harm, es lo que suelo practicar en mi tiempo libre en la base -

-¿En serio?- preguntaba ante la respuesta de Jack, pero no espero respuesta.- Eso es bueno, yo lo hago cuando no tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir al hangar y volar mi avioneta- se quedo pensativo por unos minutos y luego lo miro fijamente.- Practiquemos juntos, será divertido ¿no te parece?

- Seguro -respondió Jack muy animado de no tener que seguir aburriéndose solo

Harm al fin podía divertirse un poco y la compañía de Jack no le parecía tan mala a pesar de que lo conocía muy poco. Le entrego a Jack dos pares de guantes de boxeo que traía extras. Este se los coloco y así empezaron a lo que ellos llamaban el precalentamiento.

Hotel Orlando Royal Suite. Recepción

Ver a Scully salir del ascensor ataviada con un lindo conjunto de falda y top, bastante ceñido al cuerpo y de color fucsia para Mulder era como un sueño convertido en realidad. Verla con el pelo mas alborotado de lo habitual y enseñando sus contorneadas piernas era una visión difícil de describir, pero fácil de observar sin caer desmayado ante lo que sentía con tan solo mirarla.

Ella no tardo mucho en acercarse a él sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño bolso del mismo color. El mantenía una sonrisa idiota que Scully no pudo dejar de notar.

-Estas preciosa Scully- le dijo sin importarle que Harm y Jack estaban detrás de él.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien - dijo tocando levemente el cuello de la camisa de Mulder en un gesto cariñoso.

Harm carraspeo un poco ya que la situación para él no era muy cómoda. Scully y Mulder ni siquiera se alejaron, solo miraron a Harm.

-Dana, ¿has visto a Mac?- le pregunto Harm un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.

- Ahí llega - contesto Scully al verla acercarse al grupo.

Sarah Mackenzie tenía el titulo de la mujer más provocativa en el JAG y Harmon Rabb sabia la razón. Sus caderas, las caderas bien delineadas y formadas, que era capaz de enseñar hasta con el uniforme. Pero esa vez Mac solo mostraba sus caderas a través de un espectacular conjunto de blusa de tirantes y una falda que le daba por las rodillas, bastante holgada, pero que permitirán dejar ver a la perfección esas caderas.

Ella se acerco al pequeño grupo tan puntual como siempre, llevaba zapatos muy altos ya que podía mirar sin esfuerzo a Harm. Ella le sonrió y él lo hizo de igual forma, no tenia palabras, no podía halagarla, solo podía sonreírle complacido ante la visión de diosa de medio oriente que tenía enfrente.

De repente todos voltearon hacia las escaleras, ya que el sonido de tacos muy puntiagudos les llamo a la atención. Y la responsable de ese sonido era Sam, que bajaba por las escaleras despacio mientras se sostenía de la baranda. Jack la miraba impactado, absorto a cualquier cosa que no fuera Samantha Carter.

Si se veía hermosa con su traje de la fuerza área, con el vestido azul claro que llevaba en esos momentos parecía toda una diva de portada de revista o mejor aun la mujer que podía atar el corazón de Jack O'Neill aunque ambos no lo supiesen. Su pelo lo tenía recogido hacia atrás, con un lindo tocado plateado y Jack aun seguía inmóvil.

Al bajar miro hacia el frente y no pudo evitar sonreír como las demás. En el aire, la felicidad estaba presente, no había duda de ello. Mulder le estaba hablando a Jack, pero él solo podía ver la figura celestial de Sam acercándose a él, especialmente a él y no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que ella le hablo.

-Buenas noches Jack. -

-Buenas noches Sam.-

Tres mujeres, una morena, una pelirroja y una rubia, era increíble ver tal combinación de belleza. Los desafíos de tres hombres apasionados a sus trabajos y a sus vidas.

La comida estaba excelente y el ambiente oriental del sitio lo hacía muy acogedor.

Acompañaron sus platos con sake, a excepción de Mac, quien pidió un jugo especial de frutas dulces, y por lo mismo, poco a poco empezaron a dejar de lado sus inhibiciones, a relajarse y charlaban animadamente.

- Es muy agradable poder decirte Sam en lugar de Carter… - Jack le hablaba con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo como se acercaba a ella un poco más a cada momento.

- Lo mismo digo, aunque… a mi padre no tuviste problema en llamarlo Jacob en lugar de General - le respondió ella con una expresión de molestia fingida.

- Bueno, es que a él no tengo que verlo todos los días con el uniforme, las estrellas y toda la cosa, ayuda eso del traje Tok'ra, sabes… -

- Le agradas mucho Jack - le dijo Sam con seriedad - mi padre ahora te aprecia -

- Lo sé… espera - se detuvo extrañado - ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora me aprecia?, entonces... ¿antes qué? -

Sam lo miró sonriente, lo que estaba por contarle lo había escuchado de su propio padre, hacia ya un par de años, durante una de sus charlas familiares.

Ella rozó su mano levemente con la suya y empezó a hablarle en voz muy baja, para que nadie pudiese oírla.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos a DC, y conociste a papá? - preguntó Sam

- Por supuesto - respondió él imitando su sigilo

- Pues bien, papá me contó que ese día, al verme actuar contigo, así... verme sonreír cuando te hablaba… bueno… creyó que te… acostabas conmigo… - dijo ella algo avergonzada y ruborizada

- ¿Qué? - Jack no podía ocultar su gran asombro ante las presunciones que en Jacob había generado al principio.

- En realidad pensó que te aprovechabas de tu influencia y rango para corromper a su pequeña hija - dijo sonriendo Sam al ver la cara de asombro, casi rozando en el terror, que Jack tenía en ese momento.

Jack había perdido la voz. Esto era algo que nunca había siquiera pensado.

- ¿Yo?, sería incapaz de… -

- Lo sé Jack, lo sé, y sé que papá se dio cuenta de eso muy pronto, por lo mismo es que te aprecia tanto - le reafirmó sonriéndole

- Yo no he hecho más que cuidarte, aunque… muchas veces suele ser al contrario... - le respondió Jack

- ¿Muchas? -

- Está bien, casi todas las veces… - Y los dos se echaron a reír.

Al igual que Jack y Sam, Mac y Harm mantenían una conversación, pero más de trabajo que de sus vidas privadas; aunque para ellos sus vidas y el trabajo iban de la mano. Mac miraba con cierta incredulidad a Harm mientras este mantenía la vista sobre el plato y jugaba con el sushi.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Webb?- le preguntaba Mac.

-Es poco plausible que puedas trabajar para la CIA cuando eres tan importante para la milicia- le respondió con cierto enfado.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Harm, es mi trabajo- le refuto.- ¿Por qué tienes que tomar decisiones por mi cuando yo no te lo he pedido?- le pregunto mas enfadada que él.

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado este tema Mac. No tiene caso, lamento haberlo mencionado. Es algo que paso ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Y sabes cómo me pongo cuando me lo recuerdas. Es como si quisieras hacerme entrever que tú puedes hacer lo se te plazca y yo no- decía secamente, casi entre dientes, mirando como conversaban Jack y Sam.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de irte con Webb cuando tienes toda una vida en el JAG? Deberías entender que no solamente es eso lo que trato de explicarte- le comentaba seriamente mientras buscaba su mirar.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de ello Harmon Rabb?- lo miro inquisidoramente, así recordando lo que el había dicho hace poco.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo toda una vida en el JAG? Lo dices como si no solo fuera el trabajo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo Sarah- le indico él.

No era raro que Harm pudiera confirmar cosas que ya estaban dadas, lo raro es que pudiera llamar a Mac por su nombre de pila, porque solo lo hacía cuando la sentía alejarse y necesitaba que ella se mantuviera cerca. Harm era un completo enigma para Mac, pero un enigma que ella estaba dispuesta en descubrir.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre he dicho que mi cometido en esta vida siempre ha sido tener muchos zapatos, cómodos y perfectos y un hombre al cual amar?- el asintió rápidamente.- Ese hombre eres tú Harm.

-Cuando volvamos a Washington te voy a regalar un par de Dolce y Gabanna, así estaremos a la par.-

A Mac se le ilumino el rostro cuando escucho a Harm y él le brindo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Scully había sentido cierta incomodidad de parte de Mulder desde que salieron del hotel. Y estaba casi segura de saber lo que le sucedía, después de todos estos años, poco podía él hacer para ocultarle sus sentimientos.

- Mulder... - dijo tomándole la mano suavemente bajo la mesa para evitar ser demasiado obvios con sus sentimientos recientemente liberados.

- Dime que te preocupa... -

-La situación- contesto un poco tenso,- lo que viene después de todo esto- le aclaro mientras la miraba fijamente y con su dedo frotaba la mano de Scully, debajo de la mesa.- No tengo miedo Scully, es lo que quiero que entiendas. Ella lo miro con cierta intriga.

-¿Quiero saber si tú tienes miedo por lo que viene? Eso es lo que me preocupa- le dilucido finalmente.

- Yo no tengo miedo, y si tu tampoco lo tienes, entonces... ¿porqué debería ser un problema lo que vendrá? - le sonrió un poco y sin dejarlo hablar, continuó

- Yo se que nada será como antes, pero estos sentimientos no aparecieron de la noche a la mañana, estuvieron ahí aunque no los aceptáramos -

Mulder esbozo una sonrisa. Las palabras de Scully eran tan claras para él, siempre lo habían sido, solo que en ciertos momentos él evitaba escucharla; pero ahora se había jurado así mismo seguir sus palabras como su Biblia.

Si las cosas debían ser como estaban escritas y Scully las decía Mulder no podía refutarlas. Como aun le sostenía la mano, la levanto para darle un beso cariñoso, ya el paso estaba dado y poco le importaba ya lo que pudieran pensar las personas que lo acompañaban.

-Scully, prométeme que esto no cambiara. Que seguiremos siendo los mismos, pero sin olvidar lo que ahora somos- le pidió.- No me lo prometas- dijo antes de que ella pudiera responderle,- no necesitas hacerlo, se que seguiremos igual.

- Nada cambiará Mulder, tú y yo, tan solo aprenderemos a manejar la nueva situación - y llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla de él para reforzar sus palabras acariciándolo un poco.

-.-.


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Cuando acababan de terminar la comida, una mujer joven con una gran sonrisa subió a un pequeño escenario de karaoke que tenía el restaurante.

- ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! - saludó a la clientela a través de un micrófono, mientras un muchacho trabaja detrás de ella con los equipos del sonido.

- Mi nombre es Helen, y a partir de esta hora, abrimos a ustedes nuestros micrófonos, ¡los invitamos a participar de esta hermosa noche de música y diversión con el karaoke! -

Todos aplaudieron, muy emocionados y animados por los ya notables efectos del sake que habían estado bebiendo con la cena. Jack pudo ver en Sam una de esas grandes sonrisas que tanto le encantaban y sabía que una de sus grandes pasiones era la música, de hecho, su colección en casa era algo impresionante.

No podría saber si fue una influencia del alcohol, pero en un par de segundos se había decidido a hacer algo que desde muy joven no hacía, cantar. - Y bien, ¿Quién será nuestro primer invitado o invitada de esta noche? - preguntó Helen mientras bajaba de la tarima y empezaba a caminar entre las mesas observando a la gente.

Jack se acercó un poco al oído de Sam para susurrarle - Voy a dedicarte esta canción - y luego se levantó de la mesa

- Yo quiero cantar - dijo Jack, mientras Sam lo miraba con la boca abierta, completamente asombrada.

Todos aplaudieron, y Jack subió al escenario, se acercó al muchacho que manejaba los equipos y seleccionó su canción, que por suerte se encontraba en la lista.

Sin decir más nada, se sentó en el banquillo y tomo el micrófono mientras empezaban a sonar los primero acordes del sonido.

Yo, no veo el futuro Pero quiero tenerte aquí Conmigo, lo necesito así

No pienses, no pienses en mañana Vamos a amarnos hoy Ahora, este momento vivir

Jack dejó sorprendidos a todos, en realidad no lo hacía nada mal.

Sam lo miraba, y él le devolvía la mirada, aunque por momentos sonreía, su rostro permanecía serio, demostrándole que en realidad era eso lo que él quería decirle, aunque las reglas no se lo permitieran.

Mi vida yo tratare de olvidarte Pero la luz de tus ojos Brilla, eres un ángel Que alumbra mi corazón

Entonces él se puso de pie, y caminó un poco, hasta quedar en el extremo de la tarima, del lado más cercano a la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás, y entre ellos, la persona a quien iban enfocados todos los sentimientos que representaba esta canción.

Yo, no quise decirte Lo que yo no quiera saber de mi Tenía miedo sentir Pero tu, tu me enseñaste A enfrentarme a la realidad A la verdad La realidad, la verdad

La pasión que Jack le estaba imprimiendo a la canción mientras la interpretaba se reflejaba en el entusiasmo que estaba causando la canción entre la gente, y muy especialmente en Sam, a quien lo ojos le brillaban entre lagrima que luchaban por no salir.

Mi vida yo tratare de olvidarte Pero la luz de tus ojos Brilla, eres un ángel Que alumbra mi corazón

Mi ángel…

Jack terminó la canción dedicándole una sonrisa única y exclusivamente a Sam, sin prestar atención a la gran cantidad de aplausos y hurras por parte de los clientes del lugar.

Él se acercó a la mesa sonriendo aún, y Sam no pudo contenerse más.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, extendiendo sus brazos mientras Jack le respondía de la misma manera, y así, quedó abrazándolo por la cintura, como siempre lo hacían ellos dos, pero esta vez algo había cambiado y no era ya un simple gesto de compañerismo.

Sam se alejó un poco de su rostro y le sonrió - Gracias por la canción Jack, es preciosa -

Y sin pensarlo mucho, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de los labios, tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que él significaba en su vida.

Sonriendo aún, volvieron a la mesa, guiados por Sam quien lo llevaba a Jack de la mano.

-Scully, eso es cantar- le comento Mulder son sorna.

- Tienes razón - le respondió ella mientras observaba contenta como Sam empezaba a avanzar en su relación con Jack - deberías aprenderle algo a Jack tu también -

Cuando Jack termino de cantar todos esperaban que las cosas terminaran ahí, pero nadie se podía imaginar que Helen la anfitriona del restaurante seguiría en busca de un nuevo talento entre nuestro grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?- les pregunto muy graciosamente.- ¿Se animan?

-Le aseguro que es mejor que no le pida a Scully que suba ahí- apunto a la dama y luego se apunto así mismo - Ya verás porque lo digo

- aquí entre nos ella tiene una terrible voz- comento burlonamente.

- Oye - Scully le golpeo haciéndose la ofendida. - ¿Si crees cantar mejor que yo sube y demuéstranos tus dotes de cantante. -

-Yo reconozco mis limitaciones Scully- dijo modestamente.

-¿Y las demás?

Sam y Mac negaron con las cabezas aterradas antes la idea de subir a la tarima y empezar hacer el ridículo. Para ellas era inconcebible, pero a Mac le parecía más idóneo que Harm subiera a esa tarima.

-¿Por qué no vas tú Harm?- le pregunto Mac.

-¿Yo? Te has vuelto loca. No me voy a subir ahí- dijo tajantemente.

-Vamos Harm, cantas muy bien. Tienes la mejor voz del mundo, por favor complacemos- le pedía con una gran sonrisa y gesto de niña.

- Ellos no me están pidiendo que cante- le discutió.

- Tal vez es que canta peor que yo- comento Jack con gracia.

- Si, canto muy malo- le secundo Harm.- No voy a subir ahí.

- Subirá- le dijo Mac a Helen,- lo hará- volvió a mirar a Harm.- Lo harás.

- Mac, no lo haré- negó ya casi molesto.

-Es usted un cobarde teniente comandante Harmon Rabb- le dijo con fingida rabia.

-No soy un cobarde, es mas lo haré para que veas que no lo soy- miro a Helen.- Subiré, pero cantare sin pista y le agradecería que me consiguiera una guitarra- le pidió muy seguro de si.

-De acuerdo- dijo gustosa Helen mientras se retiraba.

-¿Sin pista?- preguntaron todos asombrados.

-No la necesito- tomo un poco de sake y se puso de pie.- Vuelvo enseguida- y siguió a Helen.

Nadie a excepción de Mac podía creer que Harm fuera tan capaz de subir a esa tarima y cantar sin pista como lo hicieron muchos otros anteriormente, incluyendo a Jack. Cuando termino de cantar un tipo regordete y medio borracho y bajo de la tarima dando zancadas mal pensadas que por ello tuvieron que ayudarlo a bajar Helen apareció en la tarima y tomo el micrófono para hablar.

-Bien, al parecer a Héctor la letra de la canción le hizo algo de daño.

Medio restaurante esbozo sonrisas ante el chiste de Helen. Un hombre detrás de ella cruzaba unos cables en medio de la tarima, ponía un banquillo y otro de esos micrófonos plegadizos.

-Ahora entre nosotros pude encontrar un valiente que se animo a cantar sin pista. El bar no se hace responsable por oídos lesionados- volvieron a reír- y para colmo cantara acompañado de una guitarra ¡Que Dios nos ampare! Que lo disfruten.

Helen se retiro de la tarima sacando el micrófono con todo y pedestal, segundo después Harm subió a la tarima y sentó en el banquillo donde un hombre le entrego la guitarra ya conectada a un amplificador. Harm se acerco un poco al micrófono para poder hablar, pero Mac podía notar desde donde estaba que él estaba un poco nervioso.

- Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Harm y sin canto mal pueden hacer responsable a la coronel Mackenzie, vive en Washington y es abogada. Así que pueden demandarla si lo desean, yo los representare- decía graciosamente.

-¡Y yo te aseguro que perderás antes de llegar al juicio!- le grito Mac desde la mesa.

- Si eso crees. De acuerdo- miro hacia el publico.- Bueno, para no hacer esta historia más larga, cantare una canción de Nek llamada Llegas tú. Que la disfruten.

Harm saco las primeras tonadas desde las cuerdas de la guitarra, buscando el ritmo y llegando hasta donde debía empezar a cantar. Y así lo hizo.

_He intentado no quererte Poner freno a esta pasión No me pidas una tregua, por favor._

_He intentado no buscarte Pero sé que sabes bien Que adivino tu silueta donde estés._

Cuando Harm comenzó a cantar Mac se transformo, olvidando las personas que aplaudían o le silbaban a Harm, olvidando el lugar, el momento, solo podía estar concentrada en la voz de Harm en la canción.

_Llegas tú, sueño imposible tú Hoy seré dueño de tu piel Pero tus besos mienten ¿Quién robo tu amor?, dímelo._

_He encontrado entre mi ropa El vestido que yo ayer Con mis dedos tan despacio te quite._

Para Harm la canción era un grito de auxilio, porque a través de ella podía expresar lo que no podía expresar con simples palabras. A pesar de que para Mac las letras de la canción eran algo que él no podía comprender, solo la cantaba, pero no la entendía y estaba completamente equivocada.

_Soñare tu piel desnuda Te soñare tan infinita como Dios Cuando tu mundo solo el mío._

_Llegas tú, sueño imposible, tú Hoy seré dueño de tu piel Pero tus besos mienten ¿Quién robo tu amor?, dímelo_

_Llegas tú, sueño imposible tú Lógico, se que allí estaré Si te amo quizás pierda Si no te amo sé que no ganare_

Mac podía sentir la voz de Harm atravesar todos los rincones de su corazón. Porque esa canción era ella, era todo lo que ella siempre le decía a Harm y odiaba que él estuviera cantándola sin entender ni una sola palabra o letra, nada. Harm cantaba desde el corazón, sin saber que era lo que Mac estaba pensando. No se fijaba en que le estuvieran aplaudiendo o gritando, solo miraba fijamente a Mac mientras seguía tocando la guitarra y cantando.

_Y me dices que quisiera encontrar tu libertad Se te olvida que en mis brazos volaras, yeeh._

_Llegas tú, sueño imposible, tú Hoy seré dueño de tu piel Pero tus besos mienten ¿Quién robo tu amor?, Dímelo_

_Llegas tu, sueño imposible, tu Mírame, siempre esperare No es demasiado tarde Si quieres búscame._

Mientras Harm cantaba los últimos coros de la canción y hacia que el restaurante vibrara con los sonidos de la guitarra, Mac pensaba en las últimas letras de la canción y lagrimas furtiva empezaron a surcar su rostro y las retiro rápidamente cuando noto que Jack la miraba extrañado. Ella empezó a aplaudir como los demás.

-¡Muy bien Harm!- le decía de pie y aplaudiéndole.

Todos en el restaurante se habían divertido enormemente con las presentaciones de Jack y Harm las cuales habían sido memorables ¿dos militares cantantes? Eso no se veía todos los días. Aplaudían y silbaban, pidiendo otra canción o solo felicitando al último cantante.

Mulder silbaba como un loco, mientras Scully se cubría los oídos. Mulder era demasiado emocional y sobre todo cuando algo le gustaba y lo expresaba en vivo y directo.

-¡Eso es!- y seguía silbando. -Es increíble, es piloto naval, abogado, tiene extensos conocimientos en electrónica ¡y también canta! ¿Qué es lo que no sabe hacer ese hombre?- preguntaba verdaderamente sorprendido Jack.

-Es una caja de sorpresa- contesto Mac aun aplaudiendo y evitando que la vieran porque las lagrimas volvían a salir. -¡Otra, otra, otra, otra!- gritaban en forma de petición Scully y Sam. -Muchas gracias- agradecía Harm complacido sonriendo como siempre e ignorando las peticiones.- Muchas gracias- miro fijamente a Mac.- Sarah esa fue por ti.

Harm bajo de la tarima y Mac volvió a sentarse en la mesa media ida. Sam y Scully se daban miradas cómplices mientras que Jack y Mulder se hacían los desentendidos. En ese instante Harm volvía a la mesa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un poco de sake para aclararse la garganta mientras volvía a sentarse.

-¿Ves Mac? No soy un cobarde- le comento Harm en forma de aclaratoria.

-Siempre he sabido que no lo eres- le informo mientras jugaba con la servilleta con la cual se había secado las ultimas lagrimas

Después de escuchar a otras personas cantar y divertirse a lo grande los chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel y nadie puso objeción. Cuando empezaron a ponerse de pie Helen se les acerco y los chicos le comunicaron que ya se retiraban al hotel para descansar. Helen los llevo hasta la salida deseándole buenas noches y que lo esperaba nuevamente en el lugar, especialmente a Jack y a Harm.

Estaban tan ebrios que no podían encontrar un taxi en medio de un pajar. Hasta que a Mulder se le ocurrió el juego de la soga invisible y Harm como le gustaba a veces hacerse el payaso se unió a él así poniéndose en el medio de la calle y haciendo creer que halaban una soga de un extremo a otro.

Scully no podía parar de reír a pesar de que le preocupaba que le pasara algo a Mulder por ser tan idiota cuando se lo proponía; pero no le decía nada, solo se reía. De repente un taxi se detuvo bruscamente para evitar un accidente y los chicos corrieron al interior del auto, a pesar de que eran seis y en la parte trasera solo cabían cuatro.

A Mulder ni a Scully les importó compartir el asiento delantero, aunque estaba penado por la ley que dos personas fueran en el mismo asiento.

El taxi los llevó inmediatamente al hotel y quien terminó pagando el taxi fue el pobre de Jack porque Mulder y Harm seguían de bromistas bajo las amenazas de Mac y Scully para mantenerlos a raya.

Mac que era la más lúcida de los seis porque no había tomado nada de alcohol notó que la discoteca del hotel aún estaba abierta y de repente sintió que ella y los demás debían entrar.

-¿Por qué no entramos ahí?- les preguntó en forma de sugerencia.

-Mac, ya es tarde- le recordó Harm.- Debemos subir a descansar.

-No es cierto, son doce con dieciséis minutos de la madrugada- dijo de memoria y Mulder la miró como un expediente x.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Mi abuela es sueca- respondió rápido y se acerco a Harm para tomarle la mano.- Vamos entremos, será divertido.

-Mac, no- negó Harm.

-Chicas ayúdenme ¿Verdad que será divertido bailar un poco? La noches es joven- comentó mientras les daba una mirada de suplica a las chicas.

-No me parece mala idea - dijo Scully.- ¿Qué opinas tú Mulder?

-¿Si te digo que me parece bien que me darás?- le pregunto con gracia producto de su embriaguez y Scully lo miró con reproche.- Esta bien entremos.

-Vamos Jack, entremos- Sam no se lo pedía, casi se lo ordenaba.

Scully y Sam comenzaron a caminar seguidas de sus compañeros mientras Harm y Mac seguían inmóviles. Mac le daba una mirada juguetona a Harm y a él no le quedó más remedio que entrar a la discoteca con ella.

La música estaba en su máxima potencia, era imposible hablar; pero el lugar era fenomenal. Habían muchas personas y al fondo se podía escuchar Believe de Cher

- Me encanta, esa canción. Vamos Mulder- dijo Scully mientras arrastraba a Mulder a la pista.

- Nosotros buscaremos una mesa- les grito Mac.

- De acuerdo- respondió Mulder ya en la pista.

Sam, Jack, Harm y Mac caminaban entre la multitud hasta que dieron con una mesa en un extremo casi en penumbras, ya que la discoteca solo era iluminaba por destellos y ráfagas de luces que iban al ritmo de la música.

-Deberíamos pedir algo de tomar- sugirió Jack.

-No, cero bebidas- exclamo Mac con una autoridad que sorprendía a Jack.- Han tomado demasiado, sin van a bailar es mejor que no sigan tomando.

Sam empezó a reír cuando vio a Mulder dar brincos en la pista seguido de Scully. Estaban contentos y les era imposible no poder expresarlo

- Hacen una buena pareja ¿no te parece? - le dijo a Jack acercándose a su rostro para que le pudiera escuchar, mientras señalaba con la mirada a Mulder y Scully.

- Si, es cierto - le respondió él, mientras se acomodaba en el largo sillón donde estaban sentados, quedando muy pegado a Sam, y pasaba su brazo por encima de ella, sobre el respaldo del la silla.

De repente y sin nadie esperarlo comenzó a sonar suerte de Shakira y esa fue la señal que Mac tanto espero. Se puso de pie enseguida cantando la canción a pesar de tener mala voz.

-Vamos Harm - le tomó de la mano e intentó que este se pusiera de pie.- A bailar.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? ¿Estás demente Mac? Yo no sé bailar eso - le recordó medio acalorado.

- Pamplinas Harm, yo bailo y tu no hace nada si quieres. Pero no voy a entrar a esa pista sola- le dijo tajantemente sacándolo del sillón y llevándolo a la pista.

Mac tenia raíces afganas e iraníes y cuando se trataba de bailar la danza del vientre había que dejarle espacio, porque si Shakira era una experta Mac era una suma cun laude en la materia.

Movía sus bien formadas caderas al ritmo de la canción y la música mientras Harm solo estaba allí haciendo juegos de pies. Pero su vista solo estaba centrada en las caderas de Mac que seguían moviéndose seductoramente.

De repente las personas que estaban a su alrededor notaron los sensuales movimientos de Mac y prefirieron dejarle espacio libre, así solo rodeando a Harm y a Mac. Ella continuaba con el baile, bailando alrededor de él sabiendo lo que le estaba provocando al militar experto.

Shakira hablaba en la canción de que quería vivir una vida con el hombre al cual amaba. Eso era lo que deseaba Mac y ese hombre era Harm.


End file.
